


If You Were Mine

by CupcakeCait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But today is not that day, Cheating, Everybody tops and everybody bottoms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, One day I'll stop being a sappy motherfucker, Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Ridiculous amounts of fluff for a sex club fic, Sex Club, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figured that a sex club would be the last place that he'd meet his soulmate, especially since he already had a boyfriend, but a lot can change in a week.</p><p>+++</p><p>Liam thought that he was happy with Niall, until a week away and a man with hazel eyes showed him what he'd been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

                                                                              

"You want me to go where?" Liam asked in disbelief, certain that he'd misheard.

"It's called a Fuck Fest, and I think you'd like it if you just gave it a chance," Niall said slowly, his voice low and smooth, doing his best to lull Liam into acquiescence. "I really thought you'd be excited. You've been bugging me to go on holiday with you for months."

"That isn't a holiday, Niall, it's an excuse to cheat!"

"I knew you'd be like this. Dunno why I even bothered to ask you." Niall folded his arms across his chest as he spoke, his displeasure evident in the square set of his shoulders and the hard line of his mouth. He looked so disappointed in Liam's reaction, and Liam found himself wanting to make it up to him. He couldn't stand it when Niall was mad at him.

"Tell me again. What is this place, exactly?"

Niall brightened at Liam's words, launching into the sales pitch Liam had interrupted moments before. "It's in Bournemouth, and there's loads of stuff to do there. The hotel's right on the beach, and there's surfing and sailing and all kinds of restaurants on the boardwalk. And a few times a year, they do whatever they need to do to keep the straights out, and there's this club-""

"The Fuck Fest, you mean?"

"That's just what Luke called it," Niall insisted dismissively, rolling his eyes at Liam's tone. "I'm sure it has a proper name. It's just a club, at the hotel, where anything goes. It's like Disneyland for gays, but better. But that doesn't mean we'd have to do anything. If you didn't want to."

"I dunno, Niall. This seems like a bad idea..."

"Come on, Li," he murmured, sitting down next to Liam and leaning in close. "We need a vacation, and just think how hot it'd be, watching people get it on in front of us. We need some excitement in our lives."

Liam didn't agree. He thought they had plenty of excitement in their lives, and he'd never once considered that their sex life needed spicing up. But Niall's hand was creeping up his thigh, and he could feel how much Niall wanted this, the evidence pressed to his hip. So he ignored the voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea and turned to the side, breathing out a quiet  _okay_  before Niall's lips were on his.

 


	2. Sunday

The next few weeks passed quickly, the trip never far from either of their minds. How could it be, with Niall bringing it up every chance he got, his reassurances that he only wanted to be with Liam coming less and less often, replaced with offhanded remarks about how much fun they could have, if Liam would only give new things a chance.  _No_  had been replaced by  _maybe_  in Niall's mind, and Liam knew that  _yes_  wasn't very far off.

So he felt more nervous than excited when they walked into the club the first night of their stay. They'd spent the day on the beach and exploring the boardwalk, but Liam knew that Niall had been thinking about the club all day, his patience wearing thin as Liam suggested a night out on the town instead. So here they were. 

He gripped Niall's hand tightly as his eyes scanned the area, every hot guy he saw feeling like a threat to his relationship. The club itself didn't look at all like he'd expected. He'd imagined it as full of dark corners and rows of doors leading to private rooms, but it was completely open, one huge room lined with lush couches along three of the walls, the fourth not a wall at all, but a opening leading to a deck. Liam could see the beach from where he stood, the ocean just beyond it.

The center of the club was dominated by a huge bar, set in a perfect circle, affording anyone who sat at it a view of the entire room. They headed towards it, taking in the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the soft glow of their lights reflecting off of the mirrors above the sofas.

"This is nice, right?" Niall nudged him, squeezing his hand as he pulled a stool out for Liam at the bar.

Liam nodded, because it really was nice. If Niall hadn't told him what people got up to here Liam would have assumed that it was just a normal club.

Two hours and twice as many drinks later, and Liam was sure that it was nothing like a normal club. The music had gotten louder as the lights had gotten dimmer, until Liam could feel the throb of the bass in his bones. He was hot despite the breeze blowing in from the ocean, sweat sliding down his back, his hand damp from the condensation running down his glass as he brought it to his lips.

Niall's cheeks were bright pink, his blue eyes sparkling as he scooted closer and closer to Liam, his hands sliding under the hem of his shirt. He leaned in to kiss Liam every few minutes, the kisses getting deeper and dirtier as the night wore on. Normally Liam loved when Niall got like this - like he couldn't keep his hands off of him - but tonight, when he wasn't sure what it was leading to, it made him feel drunk, from the steady stream of drinks and the weight of Niall's attention.

There were only a couple dozen people in the large room, but it felt like more. Couples had moved closer, clothes had been shed, and everywhere Liam looked he saw bare skin, and bodies pressed together. It was difficult to see details now that the sun had set and the lights had gone down, but the quiet moans and groans surrounding him left little to the imagination. The atmosphere was heady, the drinks and the sounds and the sights all combining to make Liam feel a little dizzy. He's be lying if he said he wasn't affected, and he could tell that Niall was too. They'd moved to one of the sofas a few shots ago, and now Niall turned his body, swinging one of his legs behind Liam, his front pressed to Liam's back as his mouth met his ear.

"See anything you like?" he asked quietly, his lips skimming along the shell of Liam's ear, his breath hot as his hands found Liam's hips, pulling him closer and allowing Liam to feel just how much Niall liked what he was seeing.

Liam groaned in lieu of answering, his cock twitching as Niall curled his fingers, digging into the skin just beneath the waistband of Liam's boxers as he began to kiss his neck. Liam leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. The noises of the club seemed louder this way, closer. Liam gave himself a moment to let it wash over him, and it felt so good - letting go - that he didn't push Niall's hand away when it snaked around to the front of his jeans.

Niall pressed the heel of his hand to Liam's length, letting out a breathy laugh against Liam's neck when he felt how hard he was.

"You like this, don't you? Knowing that people can see us? Wanna show everybody how big you are, huh?"

He didn't wait for Liam to answer, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out before Liam had a chance to say no. Liam shivered as the cool air hit him, his mind buzzing as Niall started to stroke him him up and down slowly, until he was impossibly hard. Liam kept his eyes closed, but he could  _feel_  people watching him, and it made his cock throb. He imagined all eyes on them as Niall moved to kneel in front of him, everyone just as turned on as he was. And then Niall wrapped his lips around Liam's tip, and his imagination was no longer enough.

He opened his eyes to watch Niall tongue at his slit, lapping up Liam's precome before starting to bob his head, sliding Liam in and out of his mouth, his movements tortuously slow. Liam lifted his hips off of the plush sofa for an instant, pushing farther into the wet heat of Niall's mouth. Niall took it willingly, sucking Liam down until he hit the back of his throat, putting on a show for everyone who was watching. Because people were watching. Liam could feel eyes on him through the dark, and was surprised to find that that thought only made him harder.

His eyes landed on a couple several meters away, just under one of the chandeliers. One was small and dark, smoke from the cigarette dangling casually from his lips blurring his features as he rested his head back against the mirrored wall. The other was tall and tattooed, with long, curly hair hung loose around his shoulders as he tilted his head, his lips meeting the other man's neck. The taller lad was so much bigger than the dark haired one, but even from a distance it was clear to Liam who was in charge. Two hands tangled in a mass of curls, forcing the man to his knees, where he fumbled to undo his boyfriend's jeans as he smirked down at him.

Liam felt his cock pulse in Niall's mouth as he watched the stranger, blurting more precome onto his tongue. Every time he'd thought of the trip over the last few weeks he'd been on edge, wondering how far Niall would try to push him. He'd never considered, not once, that he might see someone who could tempt him. Someone who might make him hate the idea of sharing a little less. But there was something about the man across the room, something in the set of his shoulders and the curve his smile. Something that made Liam  _want_  more than he had in months. Maybe more than he ever had.

He could see Curly swallowing the stranger's length, his technique good enough to make him toss his head back, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip in Curly's hair. Liam watched the boy on his knees fumble with his own zipper, and then he was being hauled to his feet, partially blocking Liam's view as the stranger spun him around and bent him over. Liam didn't get a chance to see the man's cock before he was pushing it inside of his boyfriend, but he heard the moan Curly let out, and he couldn't help but imagine himself in his place. He hadn't bottomed in forever, but he suddenly wanted to. Wanted to have someone split him open, fucking him until he couldn't take anymore.

He moved his hands to Niall's hair, twisting his fingers into the blond strands as he got to his feet. He snapped his hips forward as soon as he was standing, fucking into Niall's mouth harshly, making him gag around him. The sound drove Liam to move faster, his eyes never straying from the couple across the room. The dark haired man watched him right back, looking away only to pull his t-shirt over his head, rewarding Liam with the sight of taut abs and arms full of tattoos.

Liam pulled his own shirt off in retaliation, smirking when he saw the other man bite his lip, the pace of his hips matching Liam thrust for thrust. Liam didn't know what he was doing, couldn't believe what he was doing - getting blown by Niall but really getting off on someone else - but he liked it. Loved it. Loved how hard his cock was, and the thought that he might be making others in the room hard, wishing they were in Niall's place. Loved imagining this perfect stranger on his knees in front of him, his come painting his tongue, or him bending Liam over, teasing him with his length until Liam was begging for it.

"Zayn," Liam heard Curly moan out.  _Zayn._  Liam repeated the name in his head, wondering how it would taste on his tongue. How it would sound falling from his lips. But he held it in, grunting instead as he felt the pressure begin to build in his spine.

He knew Niall could tell that he was close, as Niall pulled his pants down farther, sliding a hand between Liam's legs and then farther back, so that he could tease at his hole. He pressed a fingertip into Liam, making him gasp as he clenched around him. The stranger's eyebrows raised as the noise escaped Liam's lips, his hold on his friend tightening as he started to pull him back onto his length, fucking him hard and fast. Once again Liam imagined what it would feel like to be the one bent over in front of him, feeling him grip his hips and pound into him, fucking him until-

And then the pressure was overwhelming, building and building, spreading from the base of Liam's spine down his legs and up his back until Liam was ready to explode. He yanked on Niall's hair, pulling him off and replacing his mouth with his own hand. His length was spit slick and aching as he started to stroke himself, his shoulders curling forward, his abs tightening as every nerve in his body was set on fire. He angled his body a bit to the side, keeping his tip inches from Niall's face but ensuring that the stranger had a good view of his cock, so big and hard in his hand.

He watched as the stranger leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Curly's hair and tugging his head back, forcing the boy to look at him. Curly said something, and Liam couldn't make out the words but his tone carried. He was begging for something, and the stranger gave it to him, bending over farther to wrap a hand around him, beating him off, his hand sliding up and down in time with Liam's. Liam flicked his wrist faster and faster, but the man kept pace, his hips and his hand moving just as quickly. They were so in sync with each other that Liam allowed himself to believe, just for an instant, that the stranger wanted Liam just as much as he wanted him. That he was wishing it was Liam he was fucking too, Liam's cock he had his hand around, Liam's-

And then Liam was coming, tearing himself away from the stranger's gaze just in time to see streaks of white landing on Niall's face. He didn't stop jerking off, his cock pulsing again and again, until he was out of breath and Niall's cheek and chin were coated.

Niall stood as soon as he'd finished, pushing Liam hard enough that he fell back onto the sofa, and Liam was worried for a second that Niall had read his mind, or seen him staring at the other couple, and that he was mad at him. But then Niall was undoing his own pants and climbing on top of Liam, forcing their lips together, making Liam taste himself as he grabbed a hold of Niall's hips to steady himself.

"That was so fucking hot, Li. Knew you had it in you," Niall pulled back enough to whisper, giving Liam just enough space to turn his head to the side. The stranger was still looking at him, his shirt still off, his pants pulled up but still unbuttoned as he lit a fresh cigarette. His friend was lounging on the couch next to him, looking as fucked out as Liam wished he felt.

"Want you to suck my dick so bad, babe. Right here, in front of everybody. Show 'em all how bad you want it," Niall murmured, pushing Liam's hand down the front of his pants so that he could feel how hard he was.

"Uh, no, not here," Liam tried to pull his hand away, but Niall held firm.

"Come on, don't be like that," he pouted. "I saw how much you liked having an audience, and now it's my turn to have some fun."

Liam shook his head, not knowing exactly what he wanted but certain that he didn't want the man across the room to see him on his knees for anyone but him. He searched for an excuse that wouldn't piss Niall off, finally settling on the one thing he knew Niall wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Let's go upstairs. I want you to fuck me."

Niall let out a deep breath, his lips tugging up in a smile. "But I can do that right here. I'd love to bend you over in front of all these blokes."

No," Liam insisted, pushing Niall off of him so that he could stand up. He softened his refusal as best he could, trailing his fingers up and down Niall's length. "Want you inside me so fucking bad, Ni. Need it. But not here, not in front of everyone. Okay?"

Niall groaned but nodded, and he allowed himself to be led to the lift, pressing Liam to the wall and kissing him hard before the doors had even shut behind them. Liam kept his eyes open, searching for one last glimpse of the stranger. He couldn't see him, so he closed his eyes, picturing him instead.

He felt his cock twitch with interest as Niall pushed between his legs, grinding against him. They stumbled towards their room as they got off the lift, Liam searching blindly for his key as Niall mouthed at his neck, hands tight on Liam's hips. Liam heard moans, ones that didn't belong to him or Niall, as he pulled out his key, and he turned his head from side to side, noting that several of the doors on their floor were open.

"You see that?" he asked in confusion. "Does that mean they want us to what, like, watch?"

"Or to join in," Niall murmured, grabbing a hold of Liam's jaw and connecting their lips as soon as the door was unlocked.

"That...seems...unsafe," Liam managed to get out, his head spinning.

"They wouldn't be coming in here to rob us, I can promise you that."

Liam knew that he was probably right, but he still made a show of shutting the door and sliding the lock into place.

Niall ignored him. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he promised, pushing Liam onto the bed. "Take your pants off," he ordered, kicking out of his own jeans, which joined his shirt in a pile at the foot of the bed. Liam obeyed, his dick fattening up as he watched Niall stroke himself, until it was laying hard and heavy against his stomach.

"So this is what you want, huh?" Niall asked, motioning towards his cock as he reached into his discarded pants on the floor, pulling the lube out of his pocket and tossing it onto the bed near Liam's head. "Show me, then. Show me how much you want it."

Liam grabbed the lube with a shaking hand, slicking up his fingers before planting his feet on the bed, his knees sprawled to either side. He closed his eyes as he slid his hand down his front, looking away from Niall's flushed, unblemished skin, replacing it his head with the tan, tattooed expanse of Zayn's body. He paused in his path to run his fingers down the underside of his cock, causing it to pulse, precome leaking onto his abs. His hand slid over his balls next, not stopping until it was between his thighs, the pads of his fingertips spreading his cheeks and teasing at his entrance.

His breath hitched as he pushed one finger inside, forcing it past the tight ring of muscles until he was knuckle deep before dragging it back out. He heard the snick of the cap on the lube, and the slick sound of a hand stroking a cock as Niall's breathing sped up to match his own.

"You look so fucking good, Li. Bet the lads downstairs would've killed to see you like this, all spread out and desperate for me."

Liam groaned as he added another finger, ignoring the burn as he stretched himself open, aching for more. He kept his eyes closed even as he felt Niall join him on the bed, imagining instead that Zayn was the one climbing up his body, knocking his fingers aside and replacing it with the tip of his dick.

"Wait," Liam called out as he felt the head of Niall's cock push past his rim. He rolled over, getting on his hands and knees. "Want it like this."

"Yeah," Niall agreed hurriedly, lining up to Liam's entrance once again. "I'll give it to you any way you want it, love," he told him, pushing inside in one fell swoop, his balls slapping against Liam's ass as he bottomed out.

Liam let out a deep moan, dropping to his elbows, his forehead resting on the mattress as Niall pulled out and pounded back into him. He could feel Niall's nails digging into his hips, and the drag of his cock as he moved in and out of him, so fast and hard that Liam didn't know whether to beg him for more or plead for him to stop.

"You feel so fucking good," Niall grunted, looking down to watch his length disappear inside of Liam. "Everybody needs to see this, see me fucking your tight ass. You want that, babe?"

Liam ignored him, thinking instead of Zayn. Zayn talking dirty to him. Zayn fucking him. Zayn coming in him. He went willingly when Niall pushed him flat on the bed, his cock trapped between the mattress and his stomach. He rutted against the comforter shamelessly, desperate for any friction he could get.

Niall hovered over him, his chest rubbing against Liam's back, his thrusts getting sloppier, and Liam knew he was close. Niall didn't bother to wrap a hand around Liam, too busy chasing his own orgasm, but Liam couldn't bring himself to care. Not with thoughts of Zayn's dark eyes and inked skin running through his head and the new angle allowing Niall to nudge against his spot, again and again.

Liam arched his back, getting a hand around his dick as Niall told him all the things he wanted to do to him the next time they were in the club. Liam fucked into his fist, biting back promises that he'd do whatever Niall wanted, as long as Zayn was there to watch him. Niall came first, Liam following right behind him, his cock spurting wetly onto the bed as Niall filled him up, Niall's teeth sunk into his shoulder and Zayn's name on his tongue.


	3. Monday

Liam hurt all over when he woke late the next day, the afternoon sun already low in the sky. Shame washed over him as flashes of the night before came back to him. In the light of day the connection he'd thought he'd felt for some random stranger seemed more than a little silly, as did his actions. He took a long, hot shower, trying to shake off the ache in his bones, and promising himself that he would be a better boyfriend, focusing all of his attention where it should be: on Niall.

He dressed quickly, hungry for dinner and eager to see Niall, who'd been gone when he'd woken up, a note in his place explaining that he was exploring the hotel. Liam saw him as soon as he walked into the club and headed straight for him, but Niall waved him off, calling for Liam to get him a drink. He swiveled on his heel, turning towards the bar instead. He ordered shots for both of them and drank his before ordering another, trying to drown the annoyance that flared up inside of him as Niall yelled at him again, telling him to hurry up.

His booming cackle filled the room and Liam's senses, reminding him that once again it wasn't him making his boyfriend laugh. Liam watched him flit around the room, from one group to the next, already friends with everybody. And then he watched as Niall stilled, right next to a tall blond with a pierced lip and even more piercing eyes. Niall's laugh became a little softer, a little sweeter, as he leaned in to whisper in the bloke's ear, his hand on the blond's back.

Liam thought he might be sick.

"Hey there," came a voice to his left.

Liam turned his head, his breath catching as he watched the stranger from last night walk up to him, not stopping until he was close enough to touch, if Liam just stretched his arm out.  _Zayn_. His voice was even sexier than Liam had imagined, soft and smoky, his accent telling Liam that he probably grew up in the North, not too far from where Liam had been raised.

"Hey," he breathed.

"I'm Zayn," he said, holding out a hand for Liam to shake.

Liam stopped himself from saying  _I know_ , but just barely. "I'm Liam," he said instead, taking Zayn's hand in his own. Liam felt like the music got a little louder as they touched, the lights seeming to glow a little brighter, but that was impossible, right? Zayn's skin was warm, his thumb stroking the back of Liam's hand, and Liam swore he could feel that one simple touch all over his body, another impossibility. It was just the alcohol, going to his head.

"Is one of those for me?" Zayn asked, letting go of Liam's hand and pointing towards the two shots in front of Liam with a smile. Liam smiled right back, sliding it in front of Zayn, all thoughts of Niall wiped from his mind.

"What should we toast to?" Liam wondered, pausing with his glass halfway to his lips.

Zayn pursed his lips as he considered. He was even more gorgeous up close, his eyes lighter than Liam had imagined, sparkling in a way that made Liam want to lean in, so that he could identify each of the million colors that combined to make them the prettiest shade of hazel he'd ever seen. And his lips, Liam couldn't take his eyes off of them, so full and pink as they formed the words to answer Liam's question.

"How about we toast to...to the possibility the anything could happen, and the hope that it might."

Zayn didn't take his eyes off of Liam as he raised his glass, and Liam knew that he could see the blush darkening his cheeks. "Um, yeah. I'll drink to that."

"Cheers, then."

The clinking of their glasses touching sounded oddly beautiful to Liam, and along with the burn of the liquor sliding down his throat he felt a rush of attraction wash over him. Zayn was turning out to be just as cute as he was gorgeous, and Liam wasn't sure he could handle that particular combination.

 _He has a boyfriend_ , he reminded himself.  _ **I**  have a boyfriend_. One who was currently across the room hanging on the every word of some other guy, but  _still_.

"He's pretty cute," Zayn murmured, indicating his head towards where Liam was looking. Niall. "You know him?"

"Yeah," Liam conceded, turning his head to watch as Niall stepped even closer to the blond, his most charming smile firmly in place, his eyes lit up with excitement. "He's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Zayn asked, his voice full of surprise. "Really?"

"Um, yes?" Liam answered, not sure how Zayn hadn't already realized this. "We've been together almost a year."

"Huh," Zayn said, rocking back on his heels as he looked at the floor, eyebrows raised and lip trapped between his teeth.

"What?" Liam asked. "What is it?"

"I wouldn't put up with that shit if I was you, mate."

Liam's eyes widened incredulously. "Not sure you're in a position to talk,  _mate_ ," he muttered, his gaze drifting pointedly towards the far corner of the room, where Curly had his tongue down someone's throat. Someone who was decidedly  _not_  Zayn.

Zayn laughed, palm pressed flat to his stomach, fingers splayed wide as he grinned at Liam. It was the worst possible thing he could do. Liam stared at him, taking in the way his whole face got involved in the smile, the skin by his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching and his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. It was just one smile, but it was enough for Liam, something undeniable tugging at his chest.

He was a goner.

"Nah bro, it's not like that with us," Zayn assured him.

Liam cocked his head to the side. "But I saw you, last night. You were like,  _together_."

"We dated for a bit, ages ago, but we work better as friends. Harry needs more... _wants_  more, than any one person could give him. Seemed a shame to say goodbye to the sex though. It works for us," he added with a shrug.

"So you aren't with him? You're single?"

Zayn nodded, moving closer to Liam, brushing their forearms together as he leaned against the bar. "I'd never come to a place like this if I was in a relationship. No offense..."

Liam just shrugged, not knowing what to say. In all honestly he didn't think it was a place for people in relationships to go either, something he'd tried to communicate to Niall, repeatedly, to no avail.

Liam looked towards Niall with narrowed eyes, watching as his new friend tilted his head down, allowing Niall to whisper in his ear. He apparently liked what Niall had to say, his cheeks tinting pink as he slid a hand down Niall's back. "I think he only wanted to come here so he could hook up with other people, and he brought me along because he figured I never would."

"Why don't you prove him wrong?" Zayn asked, standing up straight and hooking a finger through one of the loops on Liam's jeans, forcing him to his feet and tugging him closer. "Show him that two can play that game."

Liam choked on his drink, his eyes searching Zayn's face to confirm that he was saying what Liam thought he was saying.

Zayn arched a dark eyebrow, his hand moving to trail along the top of Liam's jeans, making Liam's skin burn even through his t-shirt.

"I saw you watching me last night, and I know you saw me watching you. Did you like what you saw? I know I did."

Liam didn't get the chance to respond, as Zayn's...friend chose that moment to head towards them. Liam had never seen someone lead with their dick when they walked, but this guy was somehow managing it, his hips seeming one step ahead of the rest of his body.

"What are you two talking about?" Curly asked as he reached them, slinging an arm around Zayn's shoulders, but not in a possessive way. More like he couldn't stand to not be touching Zayn, not when he was so close. Liam couldn't blame him. He felt his own fingers twitch at his side, wishing he was the one pressed against Zayn, his hand cupped around the nape of his neck, or wrapped around-

"Just about you, my little cum dumpster," Zayn smiled and bopped Curly on the nose with his finger, interrupting Liam's thoughts. Liam's mouth dropped open in shock, but Curly just laughed, rich and full.

"I'm Harry," he said when he'd recovered, reaching his free hand out towards Liam.

"Liam," he managed to get out, taking Harry's hand in his own.

"Pleasure, Liam," Harry drawled lazily. "Isn't it a pleasure, Zayn?"

"It really is," Zayn agreed, his eyes trailing up and down Liam's body. Liam felt naked under the heat of his gaze, even more exposed than he'd been the night before.

"Liam!" Niall called, his voice the only thing that could compel Liam to look away from Zayn in that moment. He took a step back and turned to watch Niall head his way, a grin lighting up his face. He didn't spare a glance for Zayn or Harry, instead tugging insistently on Liam's arm as he tried to pull him back in the direction he'd come from. "Come meet Luke. I told him and Calum all about you, and-"

"Wait, Luke?" Liam asked, pulling his arm from Niall's grasp. "As in Luke who works with you?"

"Yeah," Niall said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I told you, he's the one who told me about this place."

"But you never said that he was going to be here too!" Liam shouted, unable to stop himself from raising his voice.

Niall hushed him, planting his feet and looking put out. "What's the big deal, Liam? He's here with Calum, and they're both just looking to have some fun. Just like we are, remember?"

Niall was using his soft voice, the one that never failed to make Liam feel guilty, like he was the worst boyfriend in the world for not seeing things Niall's way from the get go.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he agreed reluctantly, letting himself be led away. He shot Zayn an apologetic glance over his shoulder, noting the frown that was marring his handsome features. He felt Zayn watching him as he walked away, and he couldn't shake his suggestion off as Niall introduced him to Luke and Calum.

They were both half a head taller than Liam, and undeniably good looking, making Liam feel small and out of place as he hovered on the outskirts of their conversation. All of Niall's attention was focused on Luke, his attempts to include Liam cursory at best. The hand he put on Liam's waist seemed all for show, somehow managing to demonstrate to everyone in the room that Liam was his, but that he wasn't necessarily Liam's.

Niall's other hand was constantly moving, from Luke's back to Calum's shoulder then back to Luke, grasping the thin material of his t-shirt to pull him in so that he could whisper in his ear. Calum didn't seem to mind, sidling closer to Liam every time Luke's attention was pulled towards Niall, but Liam did. Calum was charming, with a face that Liam kind of wanted to take between his hands and squeeze, just to see if his cheeks were as soft and squishy as they looked, and normally Liam would have loved listening to him talk, so that he could hear more of his accent, but tonight he couldn't focus. He was too busy trying to hear what Niall and Luke were plotting over the loud din of the men milling about, and trying to spot Zayn's slender frame from across the room.

He finally gave up on both, excusing himself again and again to get drinks from the bar, lingering there longer than he needed to in the hope that Zayn might join him again. He'd felt more attraction towards Zayn in their five minutes of conversation than he had for Niall all night, and he found himself replaying Zayn's words in his head, over and over again.

_Why don't you prove him wrong? Show him that two can play that game._

But Zayn didn't meet him at the bar, and Liam could no longer see him from across the room, so he didn't protest when Niall grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, onto the deck. It was dark, the light from the moon overhead and the strobe light flashing from the DJ's booth the only illumination on the makeshift dance floor. But the cool air felt good on Liam's hot skin, and the hands reaching out to touch him as Niall dragged him into the center of the mass of dancing bodies felt even better.

Liam found himself letting go once more, focusing on the beat and the breeze and the bodies pressed against him. Niall was closest, standing directly in front of him, but he could see Calum's dark hair behind him when he twisted his head, and he could feel his hands sliding up and down his body. Niall's hands joined his a second later, pulling both he and Calum closer. Liam could see Luke, dancing right behind Niall, one of his hands disappearing under Niall's shirt.

Niall slid a leg between Liam's, and Liam could feel himself starting to get hard, his body responding to the filthy way Niall was rubbing against him.

"That's it, babe. Show me how much you want it," Niall whispered, leaning forward and kissing Liam until he was dizzy.The stars in the sky seemed to be spinning when they pulled apart, Niall turning away from him just as Calum moved between them, blocking Liam's view of Niall and Luke as he ducked his head, his lips finding Liam's neck.

Liam spun around quickly, unsure of how to act, and found himself face to face with Zayn. Zayn smiled, and it was made of magic, drawing Liam to him. He took a step towards Zayn, closing the distance between them, unable to resist the allure of finally touching him. He used the excuse of the pounding bass and writhing bodies to press closer than he needed to, but Zayn didn't seem to mind, not even a little, as he turned around pressed right back, his back flush with Liam's front.

Liam groaned, his cock jumping as Zayn began to move, far more slowly and seductively than the music called for. He moved his hands across Zayn's skinny hips, around to his front, his fingers splaying out on the tops of his thighs and squeezing, forcing Zayn even closer. Zayn went willingly, moving one arm behind his head, to the back of Liam's neck. Liam bent into the touch, nosing along Zayn's neck. He smelled so fucking good, like sweat and sunshine and cigarettes, and Liam couldn't resist kissing the bird at the top of his spine as he moved to the other side of Zayn's neck.

He couldn't hear Zayn moan, but he could feel it, the sound reverberating through him, and it drove him to move his hips faster, harder against Zayn's. Just like the night before, Zayn matched his pace. Liam hadn't moved his hands from Zayn's thighs, but he knew that Zayn was just as hard as he was. Because Liam was hard, impossibly so, grinding into Zayn so shamelessly that he felt like he could come any moment.

And then Zayn turned around to face Liam, his eyes dark, his hand reaching for the front of Liam's jeans. Liam gasped as Zayn curled his fingers around him, just enough to feel how thick Liam was, and how much he wanted him.

"You ready for this?" Zayn asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Ready to show him that he's not the only one who gets to have a little fun on holiday?"

It was that reminder - Niall - that shook Liam out of his trance. He stumbled back, possibly the hardest steps he'd ever taken in his life.

"I can't...I can't be that guy, sorry," he mumbled, moving away from Zayn and back to Niall. He was breathing heavily when he reached him, his body still buzzing from Zayn's touch and his mind still reeling from his proposition. So he did the only thing he could think of to block it out. He grabbed Niall and kissed him, hard. Niall kissed him back just as fiercely, his cock already hard against Liam's hip.

"Need you so fucking bad, Ni," he groaned, moving them away from the dance floor and towards the lift. Niall protested, muttering something about Luke and Calum, but Liam shut him up, kissing him firmly and unbuttoning his pants before the door to the lift had even closed behind them. He pushed two of his fingers into Niall's mouth as he boosted him up against the wall, Niall's legs wrapping around his waist. As soon as his fingers were wet he shoved his hand down the back of Niall's pants, pushing into him without preamble. Niall groaned, but Liam knew that he liked it like this. Rough. Dirty. Like Liam couldn't wait another second to be inside of him.

And Liam couldn't wait. The reason didn't matter, not when Niall wanted it just as badly. That's what he told himself anyway, as they made it back to the room and he threw Niall down onto the bed. He was inside of him as soon as his cock was coated with lube, fucking him harder than he had in months. Niall loved it, coming untouched as Liam held him down and pounded into him, fucking him like he'd wanted to fuck Zayn, out on the dance floor. Liam only lasted another minute before he was coming as well, collapsing onto Niall as his orgasm rocked through his body, the beat from the song he'd shared with Zayn still thrumming in his bones. It wasn't until he'd pulled out that he noticed that their door was still open, and he fell asleep imagining hazel eyes watching him.

 


	4. Tuesday

The next day was more of the same, the hours passing slowly, languidly, the way they were meant to on holiday, hours in the sun stretching out with the promise of an exciting night before them. Liam felt like he saw Zayn everywhere he went, but he didn't get the chance to speak to him until the night was almost over.

He was sat on one of the couches in the club, surrounded by people but feeling totally alone. Niall was right beside him, his hand on Liam's leg but his attention elsewhere. Luke and Calum had arrived at that same time they had, something that Liam couldn't help but think was intentional on Niall's part. And now Liam felt like he was being subjected to a repeat of the night before, the three of them huddled together with Liam on the outskirts.

Liam took a long pull on his drink, wondering how soon was too soon to try to get Niall to come upstairs with him, when he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked up from his drink, his eyes landing immediately on Zayn. He was across the room, leaning back against one of the plush sofas, his legs spread wide in the most inviting way, and he was looking right at Liam, even as Harry leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

Liam watched, enthralled, as Zayn waved Harry off, lighting a cigarette as he watched Liam from across the room. Harry didn't seem to mind, shrugging as he stumbled off, looking for a new conquest. And then Zayn crooked a finger, beckoning Liam to him. Liam was on his feet before realizing that he'd intended to stand, moving towards Zayn like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Hi," he said nervously as he reached him, wiping his palms on his jeans as Zayn gestured for him to sit. He did so, keeping a careful distance between them. "Listen. I wanted to apologize, for last night."

Zayn shrugged, scooting nearer, his arm resting along the back of the couch, near Liam's head. "I thought you wanted it. Guess I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong," Liam blurted out, before he could stop himself. "I wanted it," he added quietly enough that Zayn had to lean in to hear him. "I still want it, but I'm not that type of guy. I've never cheated. I've never even wanted to before, but you're so..." he trailed off, motioning his hand up and down Zayn's body.

"You're so...too," Zayn said softly, his eyes trailing from Liam's face down to his chest and then back up again, where they lingered on Liam's lips. "And I just think maybe you should decide whether it's worth it, missing out on what you want for someone who hasn't even noticed you're gone."

Liam looked quickly towards Niall. He was still wrapped up in whatever Luke and Calum were saying to him, and it was obvious that he hadn't noticed Liam's absence, and that he certainly wasn't missing him.

Liam felt his heart sink, once again, but it turned to more of a flutter when he felt Zayn's breath against the side of his neck. "If you were mine, I wouldn't waste my time with anyone else," he said, his fingers rubbing circles into Liam's thigh.

Liam relaxed under his touch, leaning back against the plush velvet, his head only centimeters from Zayn's. "Wh- what would you do?" he heard himself asking, his heart beating wildly.

"Mmmm," he murmured, his hand moving higher and higher. "First I'd take you away from here, so we could be alone."

"And then?" Liam pressed. Zayn's lips were hot against his skin, and Liam knew that Niall would be able to see, if he'd just turn his head. But Liam couldn't pull away, not before hearing what Zayn wanted to do to him.

"And then I'd take all your clothes off, nice and slow, so that I could look at you," he whispered, his hand finally reaching the apex of Liam's thighs, where he was straining against his jeans. "So that I could see how hard you were for me. How bad you wanted me," he continued, pressing the heel of his palm down, earning a moan from Liam. "Think you'd be hard for me, Liam?"

Liam nodded, his hand finding Zayn's leg of its own volition. The angle wasn't right, and he longed to turn to the side to face Zayn and slide his hand higher, but he couldn't move, the steady pulse of Zayn's hand holding him in place.

"I'd tease you, until you were begging for it, and then I'd climb on top of you," Zayn told him. Liam squeezed Zayn's leg, trying to physically stop himself from pulling Zayn onto his lap right then and there. "I'd ride you so good, Liam. See how many times I could get off on that massive cock you were waving around the other night."

Liam took a drink, smoothing his hand down his glass as he listened to Zayn speak, imagining his fingers wrapped around something else instead. Something thick and hot and hard. Something just for him. He could picture perfectly everything Zayn was describing, fuck he could practically feel it. He could imagine how good Zayn would look riding him, and how tight he would feel wrapped around him.

He turned his head to the side, ready to say fuck it to everything. Fuck Niall, fuck this stupid club, fuck the whole world if it meant he could feel Zayn's lips on his, and his-

"Liam?" came a voice from across the room. His head snapped up, his hand closing over Zayn's where it was still moving in his lap. His eyes searched for Niall, knowing that it was he who'd called him and sure that he'd been caught. But Niall was still sat with Luke and Calum, and still smiling. He called Liam's name again, halfheartedly searching for him, but unaware of where he was.

Liam scrambled to his feet, dropping Zayn's hand. "I'm sorry, I can't do it like this. I can't hurt him, not like this."

Zayn didn't say anything, just watched him go, his expression unreadable.

Liam headed to the bar, needing to calm down before Niall saw him. He ordered another drink and downed it quickly, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He didn't let himself look back at Zayn, though every bone in his body was screaming for him to. But he was already wishing that he'd never left his side - that they were doing everything Zayn had described to him - and he knew that what little self-control he had would vanish if he saw him again.

Niall. He needed to focus on Niall, and how much they loved each other. As if summoned telepathically, Niall found him at the bar a minute later, liquor on his breath as he crowded against Liam, his hands rough and his movements sloppy.

"You ready to take this party upstairs?" he asked, surprising Liam, who'd been sure that Niall would try to pressure him into hooking up with Luke and Calum.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agreed readily.

"Sweet," Niall smiled. "There's a pool on the roof and Luke says the view's amazing. He and Calum are headed up there, so let's-"

"You know what, think I'll just head up to the room instead," Liam interrupted, his tone clipped as a fist formed in his stomach.

Niall didn't seem to notice that Liam was upset, and he didn't try to talk Liam into coming with him either. "Well, just give me and bit and I'll meet you there," he said, smiling up at Liam like he didn't have a care in the world.

Liam looked around quickly for Zayn (he couldn't help it), knowing what Niall was about to do and realizing that he'd made a terrible mistake in turning him down, but he didn't see him anywhere.

Fuck.

So he nodded at Niall, watching as his boyfriend walked away from him and wondering how they'd gotten to this point. He didn't have any answers as he headed back to his room alone, and he had even less the next morning, when he woke to find that Niall wasn't there, his side of the bed untouched.

 


	5. Wednesday

Liam pulled on his swim trunks and headed down to the beach, hoping that the sun might be able to burn away the images flitting through his head, of Niall and Luke and Calum, wet from the pool and pressed together, Liam the furthest thing from their minds.

But instead of relief from his thoughts he found something better at the beach: Zayn, stretched out on a lounge chair, a foot dangling off the side so that his toes could rake through the sand, a book in one hand and a drink in the other. And next to him another chair, one that was gloriously empty, calling out to Liam like a beacon. He hesitated briefly, wondering if things would be awkward between them after last night.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked shyly, unable to resist the opportunity to spend more time with him.

A smile tugged at Zayn's lips as he looked up to see that it was Liam who was asking, and Liam wasn't worried anymore. He wasn't anything but happy. He felt lighter, the dark thoughts he'd been having about Niall floating away as he looked at Zayn. Zayn nodded, nudging the chair away from his own with his foot so that Liam had space to walk between them. Zayn was wearing sunglasses, and though Liam couldn't see his eyes he could feel them on his body. Liam was doing the same thing to Zayn, taking in the golden hue of his skin and the details of his tattoos, more eclectic than anything Liam could've ever dreamt up.

Liam smiled to himself as he watched Zayn take a sip of his drink. He would have imagined Zayn sticking to whiskey, or maybe scotch, but here he was, the straw from his strawberry daiquiri trapped between his teeth, and suddenly Liam wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

"So, you from around here?" he asked as he sat down. Zayn laughed, not unkindly, Liam joining him an instant later, his ears reddening. "Just shut up and answer, before I ask you what your sign is, or if you come here often."

"I thought I might get chatted up a bit when I booked this holiday, but I never imagined I'd like it as much as I do coming from you, Liam," Zayn murmured, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head and looking down, his eyelashes resting against his cheekbones. "And I grew up in Bradford, but moved to London a few years back to open a tattoo shop."

"You're a tattoo artist? That's wicked."

Zayn waved the compliment off, sitting up and turning so that he was facing Liam, their knees almost touching. "What about you?"

"I was raised in Wolverhampton but came to London for uni and fell in love with the city. Can't imagine living anywhere else, really."

"And what is it that you do, in London?"

Liam blushed, certain that Zayn was wondering about more than his profession and not minding that at all. "I'm a preschool teacher, and studying to get my Masters in Early Childhood Education."

"Really? That's...I can see that, actually, you looking after a bunch of little kids. It fits, somehow."

Coming from Niall Liam wouldn't have known whether to read that as a compliment or an insult, but he could hear the sincerity and admiration in Zayn's voice.

"I had a bit of a rough time in secondary school," Liam admitted quietly. "Made me want to get to them when they were little, maybe stop them from becoming bullies, or getting bullied themselves."

Zayn nodded, thoughtful. "I bet they think you're some sort of superhero. Probably go crazy whenever you walk into the room," Zayn said, his voice light and flirty.

"You could always come visit my classroom, see for yourself," Liam tossed out excitedly, the thought of seeing Zayn in London making his pulse race. "Maybe give me a tattoo in front of the kids."

Zayn's smile turned soft as he reached out, running his fingers across the words inked on Liam's forearm. _We are the quiet ones_. "I'd love to give you a tattoo, Liam. Just maybe not in front of a crowd. It's a private thing, innit? Giving someone something that they'll have for the rest of their lives, marking them in a way that would otherwise be impossible. Think I'd rather do that someplace where it's just the two of us."

Liam felt a chill go up his spine, goosebumps breaking out where Zayn was touching him. And then Zayn's fingers were gone, as he lied back in his chair, looking out towards the ocean.

The silence stretched out between them, Liam thinking about Zayn's words, both from a moment ago and the times they'd spoken before, and wondering how it was possible to like someone so much in such a short amount of time.

"How'd you and Harry start dating?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, hoping to hear Zayn say once again that they weren't together.

Zayn chuckled, remembering. "He came in to get a tattoo, and I guess he saw the pictures of me and my sister about the shop and assumed we were dating," he said, shaking his head. "So I do the tat and don't even notice that he's flirting with me, he's so bad at it. But then he shows up again at closing and demands that I go to the pub with him, where he proceeds to get beyond pissed, like falling down drunk. He ended up getting on stage and singing that stupid song, what's it called? 'Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me', or summat like that, staring me down the whole time, this seriously intense look on his face. There was no way I could turn him down after that."

Liam felt jealousy burn through him, as bitter and harsh as what he'd felt watching Niall walk away from him in the club. Did Zayn really have to look so fucking fond whenever he talked about Harry?

"Sounds pretty special," he mumbled, crunching on the ice from his drink and looking anywhere but at Zayn. "You sure you two won't ever get back together?"

"I am one hundred percent positive," Zayn told him emphatically, turning his head to the side to look him straight in the eye. "He's not the one for me."

"The one?" Liam asked.

"You know. _The one_."

"You really believe in stuff like that? Like, that there's one special person for everyone? That some couples are just like, meant to be?"

"You don't?" he asked, disbelief apparent in his tone. "Haven't you ever met someone...or maybe even just seen them from across the room," he added, more quietly, "and known that they were meant to be in your life? That every little thing leading to that moment had to happen, because something was pushing you towards this person?"

"What, like fate?" Liam laughed.

"Exactly like fate," Zayn said, not laughing at all.

"You sure you're a tattoo artist and not a poet? 'Cause that's some romantic shite right there," Liam teased, trying to hide just how much he liked everything Zayn was saying and failing miserably. He could tell that Zayn was seeing right through him, the knowing smile on his face telling him as much.

"Shhh," Zayn whispered, holding a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone."

Liam saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye before he could respond, looking away from Zayn to see two blond heads bent together farther up the beach. Liam recognized Niall easily as he and Luke looked down at something in Niall's hand, their bodies pressed together, their movements familiar, intimate enough to leave no doubt in Liam's mind of what had happened the night before.

" _Why are you with him_?" Zayn asked, emphasizing each word, like he really needed to know.

Liam shrugged, looking away from Niall. "I can't fault him for being this way. It's what attracted me to him in the first place. We met at uni, and he was the complete opposite of me, so carefree, like nothing could get to him. I wanted to be like him, to be with him. I just didn't realize until after we were together that he acts like that because he doesn't actually care about anything."

"That's it? You're with him because he doesn't let anything bother him, including not caring that he's cheating on his boyfriend?"

"I mean, that's not the only reason I wanted to be with him. He was always the life of the party, you know the type. He'd never had a serious boyfriend before, and I wanted to be the one to change that. I thought that if I could make him mine then maybe some of his brightness, that thing that makes everybody want to be near him, might rub off on me," Liam blushed, not sure why he was telling all this to someone he'd just met but unable to hold it in. "I shine brighter in his shadow that I ever did on my own."

"Hey," Zayn said, putting his hand back on Liam's arm, forcing him to look at him. "I don't believe that, not for a second."

"No?" Liam asked, his stomach sinking as he realized that he'd probably said too much.

Zayn shook his head adamantly. "No. You shine, Liam. So bright it hurts. I knew it the first moment I saw you."

Liam folded in on himself, wanting to curl around the compliment, to hold on to it as proof that someone as amazing as Zayn existed in the world. His skin flushed warm, not just from the sun but from Zayn's words, and from the way he was looking at Liam. His book lay forgotten in the sand, his drink all but untouched, like Liam was the only thing he wanted to focus on in that moment. Liam didn't know how to respond to such kindness, so he spoke of something else instead, and they spent the rest of the day like that, talking about anything and everything as the tide rose and fell and the sun sunk in the sky, only parting after Zayn had assured him that he'd see him again, that night.

Niall wasn't in their room when Liam opened the door, but Liam could tell that he'd been there, his bathing suit on the floor and the towel from his shower on the bed. Liam picked them up, hanging them over the balcony railing so that they could dry. He guessed that Niall was already down in the club, and as he took his own shower he marveled over the fact that the holiday he'd agreed to in the hope that it would bring them closer together seemed to be driving them further apart than ever. Their schedules weren't the only things out of sync, and as he thought over his conversation in the sun with Zayn, where they'd covered more topics in one afternoon than he and Niall had in months, he wondered if what he and Niall had was worth saving.

Niall was the first person he saw when he walked into the club, and to Liam's surprise he headed over to Liam as soon as he spotted him, leaving Luke and Calum behind. "Where have you been all day, Li?" he asked, cupping a hand around the back of Liam's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I missed you."

Liam took a deep breath, noticing how handsome Niall looked, his eyes brighter than ever against his sky blue shirt, his skin colored pink by the sun. He was about to tell Niall that he'd missed him too, that he missed the way they used to be, when his eyes fell on Niall's neck, a red mark that wasn't from the sun and definitely hadn't been there the night before etched into his skin.

"What the fuck, Niall?" he swore under his breath, taking a step away from him, trying to bite back the accusations threatening to pour out of him and failing. "Where were you last night?"

Niall rolled his eyes, groaning like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I was out, having fun. You know, since that's kinda the whole point of this trip?"

"Together, Niall. The whole point of this trip is for us to have fun _together_. Not for you to fuck your coworker and god knows who else!"

Niall held both hands up, palms out. "I cannot deal with your shit right now. Come find me when you've got the stick out your arse," he told Liam, backing away from him, his every movement revealing his annoyance. Liam couldn't fucking believe it. How was Niall the one who was annoyed, while Liam was left standing all alone, yet again? He sure as hell didn't know.

So he got drunk. He drank until the Liam who had a boyfriend named Niall felt like he was kilometers away. Like he was in another country, another galaxy. He drank until he was no longer afraid to tell Zayn what he wanted, but instead needed to do it. Until he couldn't live with himself if he didn't.

And then, just as Liam had made up his mind, Zayn walked in, like it was meant to be. Like it was fate. Liam hopped up, knocking his chair over in his haste. The noise drew Zayn's attention, a slow smile spreading across his face as he looked at Liam, and suddenly Liam couldn't wait a second longer. But his feet wouldn't move fast enough, stumbling over each other as he hurried towards Zayn. He tripped, almost tumbling to the ground but saved by a pair of strong arms. Zayn helped him to his feet, Liam swaying in his grasp as he smiled dopily up at Zayn.

"I want to do the sex," he slurred, with all the conviction only someone truly pissed can manage. "All the sex. With you."

For one beautiful second Zayn looked as dazed as Liam felt. But then his eyes cleared, his gaze hardening as he brought his hand up to Liam's mouth, grazing his thumb along Liam's lower lip.

"All the sex?" he asked slowly, his tone sending vibrations through Liam's body as he felt his breath fan out across his face. "You sure you're up for that?"

Liam nodded eagerly, parting his lips to suck the tip of Zayn's thumb into his mouth.

"Tell me what you want," Zayn ordered, his voice low and rough.

"I want to make you hard. Make you want me like I want you."

Zayn breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at Liam. "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah? You wanna go somewhere? Spend the night with me?"

"Is that all you want, Liam? One night?"

Zayn's words were swimming in Liam's head, getting all jumbled up, but he could tell that Zayn was being stupid. _Obviously_ Liam wanted more than one night with Zayn. Duh.

"Unh unh," he said, curling his fingers around Zayn's wrist to hold him still and tilting his head to the side, resting his cheek in Zayn's palm. "I want you for lots of nights. All the nights."

Zayn hesitated, looking pained, before shaking his head. He brought his other hand up, cupping Liam's face between his palms. "Come see me when you're single," he said softly, gently, before turning and walking away, leaving Liam standing all alone, heat flooding his cheeks.

Every nerve in his body screamed for him to go after him, but even in his drunken state he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know how he'd fucked up so badly, first with Niall and then with Zayn, but he had, and now he had to suffer the consequences. He sat back down at the bar and looked around, the empty seats surrounding him and happy couples milling about seeming to mock him.

So he ordered another drink, and then another, ready and willing to drink until he forgot all about Zayn, and Niall, and how much he hated this stupid fucking club, and this stupid fucking holiday.


	6. Thursday

In the end it wasn't the bottom of a bottle that rescued him from his misery, but Calum, breaking into his bleak thoughts in the early hours of Thursday morning when he sat down next to him at the bar and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he told Liam, grinning hugely as he slid his hand a bit lower.

Liam turned to look at him, putting his elbow on the bar so that he could rest his head in his hand. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I've been sitting right here, for like, ever."

"Right," Calum laughed, his hand moving down, farther and farther, in slow, soothing circles. "I'm here because of Niall."

"He sent you?" Liam asked, eyes narrowed, his drink halfway to his lips.

Calum shook his head, looking apologetic. "Actually, no, sorry. He's still in a right strop about you, and I think you might want to-"

"He's mad at me? But I haven't done anything," Liam interrupted through gritted teeth.

"That's just it, Liam. You haven't done  _anything_. He keeps talking about how fun you used to be in uni, and how much you've changed."

Liam's stomach dropped, the blow landing.

"He said he thought this trip would help you two get back on track, but only if you're willing to try new things."

Calum had scooted closer, using the excuse of signaling the bartender as a reason to press against Liam. He smelled really good, and his hand felt so nice on the small of Liam's back, warm and broad, so Liam couldn't really be blamed for not backing away.

"Don't you want to try new things, Liam?" Calum asked quietly, his lips at Liam's ear, his hand moving lower. "Don't you want to show Niall that you're still fun?"

Liam knew, in the back of his mind, that something was wrong with this picture. It should be Niall here, next to him. It should be Niall comforting him, Niall touching him. But Liam was drunk, and Calum smelled so good, and Liam really did want to show Niall that he still knew how to have a good time.

He turned to the side, so that he was face to face with Calum, and this time he couldn't resist raising his hands to his cheeks and squeezing. (They were as soft and squishy as he'd hoped they would be). "How exactly am I supposed to show him?" he asked, unable to shake off the suspicion lingering in the back of his mind. "And why are you helping me?"

"Have you seen yourself, mate? You're gorgeous," Calum told him, standing up so that he could move between Liam's legs, close enough to get the wheels turning in Liam's head, his mind racing. "And if I can help you prove to Niall that you still know how to have a good time, then I'm willing to sacrifice myself to the cause."

Liam's eyes darted around the room. "He's here? He can see us?"

"He's here. He wants this too, Liam," Calum whispered, a smile playing on his lips, drawing Liam's attention to them. They were so full and looked so lush, made shiny from a swipe of his tongue, like silk, and  _fuck_ , Liam really needed to sober up.

But then Calum was leaning in, and tilting his head, and Liam didn't know what to do. Zayn's face flashed in his mind, but Zayn didn't want him. Calum did, and Calum smelled so good. And Niall wanted this, and Liam wanted to make Niall happy. So he let Calum kiss him, his lips parting as their mouths met. Calum's lips were as soft as his cheeks, and his hand still felt so good on Liam's back.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed before he felt more hands on him, Niall behind him, his lips on Liam's neck, his hands sliding under Liam's shirt. Even without looking at him Liam could tell that he was trembling with excitement, energy pouring off of him. It was only seeing him like this - so full of life - that made Liam realize how subdued he'd been lately, compared to normal. Compared to how he used to be, when they'd first started dating.

"You want this, babe? You ready to have some fun?"

Liam nodded without meaning to, the hands and the lips and the liquor compelling him to. They helped him to his feet, Niall's hands on his hips and Calum's tongue in his mouth, moving as slowly as Liam's thoughts. They led him to the lift, and pressed him against the wall, lips and teeth and tongue searching for skin, fingers digging into flesh.

Someone's hands - Liam wasn't sure whose - made their way to the front of his jeans, making swift work of his zipper. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was  _so hard_ , and the hand pulling his cock out and stroking him felt  _so good_ , and Liam didn't know how to tell them to stop. Didn't know if he wanted them to stop.

He kissed Calum a little harder, his hand finding Niall's hair so that he could pull him closer, and then he was kissing both of them, back and forth, over and over, until his head was spinning and he couldn't tell who was kissing who. He heard the ding of a bell, and knew that it was the signal that they'd arrived, that they needed to move, but he couldn't bring himself to. Calum took matters into his own hands, lifting him up, like he weighed nothing, and the next thing he knew he was in a hotel room. It was identical to his own, but unfamiliar, no sign of himself or Niall anywhere. He noted absently that Niall left the door open behind them, but then Calum was setting him down, and taking Liam's shirt off, and kneeling before him. He pulled Liam's pants all the way off, his hand finding Liam's cock the second he was free of them.

"Fuck," came a voice from the side, causing Liam's head to swing towards it. "He's as big as you promised, Niall."

It was Luke speaking. Luke standing there, shirtless, palming the front of his jeans as he watched Calum jerk him off. Liam knew that he should be upset, or turned off, but his cock disagreed, pre-come blurting out onto Calum's expert fingers.

Luke stepped closer, his eyes still on Liam as he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, but Calum held up a hand, holding him off.

"Me first," he said, more of a demand, really. And then his lips were parting around Liam's tip, and Liam didn't give a fuck who was sucking him off, as long as someone was doing it. He focused on the way Calum's tongue moved around the head of his cock, and the trail of his fingers up and down Liam's length, ignoring the voice in his head screaming that this was _wrong_.

Because it did feel wrong to Liam, deep down in his core. But it also felt so fucking good, Calum's free hand finding his balls, squeezing him just the way he liked. Liam opened his eyes to see Niall, stood apart from the group, his pants undone and his hand on his cock. He was obviously enjoying this, so why shouldn't Liam?

Calum sucked him farther into his mouth, causing Liam to groan out. He looked down, squinting so that he could imagine it was Zayn blowing him, Zayn's dark head bobbing on his length. And then there were more hands on him, and he couldn't think at all. Luke sunk to his knees, right next to Calum, pushing him out of the way so that they could take turns kitten licking at his tip, blond hair blending in with black. And Niall, his Niall, coming up to him, kissing him like there was nothing else he wanted to do in the whole world, his tongue tasting Liam's mouth like his life depended on it.

Niall deepened the kiss as he grabbed Liam's wrist, forcing his hand into his pants. He was so fucking hard, as hard as Liam could ever remember, and Liam couldn't help the way his fingers curled around his dick. It was habit to him, as familiar to him as wrapping his hand around his own length. So he started pumping him, intent on making Niall come, just as Calum and Luke were obviously intent on making him spill. Liam felt his orgasm rushing towards him, the knowledge that they all wanted him forcing him closer to the edge.

It felt like a dream, so many hands on him, his vision blurred, his mind hazy. He thanked the powers that be that he'd had so much to drink, because he knew that he'd be coming already without the alcohol still coursing through his veins. Because this was fucking hot. Three pairs of hands exploring his body, three fit lads in front of him, Niall and Luke and Calum all working to make him come.

He was helpless to resist.

Someone pushed him onto the bed, his back against the headboard. Luke and Calum followed, both stripped down to their pants. Calum climbed up his body, skin touching skin every step of the way, allowing Luke to take Liam fully into his mouth as he settled between his legs. Calum straddled his chest, the pressure stealing his breath in the most sinful way, as Luke swallowed him down. His tongue was magic, but Liam couldn't focus on it, not with Calum pushing his pants down and pulling his cock out. He was huge, almost as big as Liam, his tip wet as he pressed it against Liam's mouth.

Calum rocked his hips forward, the motion forcing Liam's lips to part, taking Calum into his mouth. It felt so foreign, to have someone who wasn't Niall on his tongue, but undeniably good. Undeniably good to have the proof that someone, someone who wasn't Niall, wanted him, even if Zayn didn't. Calum moaned as Liam sucked him off, his hands braced on the headboard as his hips moved slowly back and forth, pushing in and out of Liam's mouth.

Niall moved to stand near Liam's head, bringing his lips to Liam's ear. "Want me to get him ready for ya, babe?" he asked Liam.

He didn't wait for an answer, reaching behind Calum with slick fingers to push his boxer briefs down farther. Calum's hips stuttered as Niall pushed first one, then two fingers inside him. Liam gripped his sides, holding him still and bobbing his head, the taste of him already on his tongue.

"I'm good," Calum groaned to Niall, sliding a hand into Liam's quiff and tugging to get Liam to look up at him. His eyes were darker than ever as they met Liam's, his lip caught between his teeth. The way he was gazing at him made Liam want to show off, just a little, so he pulled off of him, swirling his tongue around the tip of Calum's cock, his hand working the rest of his length, his eyes still locked on Calum's.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head a touch to the side, so that he could see past Calum. He watched, detached, as Niall took Luke's place between his thighs. Luke moved to stand behind Niall, sliding his pants off with eager hands and pulling him up so that he was on all fours. He started fingering Niall open, causing him to groan out.

Calum pulled out of his mouth and climbed off of Liam, leaning against Liam's shoulder to watch Luke and Niall, his hand slowly working his own length. Luke was standing, his nude body angled to the side, allowing Liam to see everything as he began rubbing the head of his cock against Niall's hole.

"Don't they look good together?" Calum asked quietly, his mouth back on Liam's neck. The entire room was hushed, filled only with the sounds of heavy breathing and skin on skin, and Liam could only nod. They did look good together, all blond hair and blue eyes and sun-kissed skin.

Liam could feel when Luke pushed in, Niall's throat constricting around his length. The slight twinge of jealousy he felt was tamped down quickly, Calum reclaiming his attention as he moved down Liam's body so that he could push Niall out of the way.

He straddled Liam's hips, pausing right above his length, his hand forming a loose grip around the base of Liam's cock as he began to sink down on it. Liam's eyes rolled to the back of his head, unable to believe this was actually happening. But the proof was there, bouncing slowly on his cock, working more and more of Liam's length inside him, and fucking at his feet. Niall was on his hands and knees at the end of the bed, Luke pounding into him, both of their eyes on Liam.

"He feels good, doesn't he?" Niall asked with a knowing smile, before dropping his head to his hands as Luke started to fuck him harder, his movements rocking bed. Liam didn't respond, trying to force down the feeling of wrongness that washed over him as he stared at Niall, reminding himself that this was what Niall wanted, and that he wanted to make Niall happy.

He thrust his hips up, involuntarily, the tight grip of Calum's ass making him move. Calum met him thrust for thrust, his cock slapping against his stomach, again and again, until Liam reached a hand up to wrap around it, unable to resist touching him when he looked so tempting.

"Fuck, Liam," Calum moaned, his body going completely still, allowing Liam to fuck up into him more fully. "So fucking good."

Liam sat up, wrapping an arm around Calum's back, changing the angle as he continued to jerk him off. Liam groaned as Calum tightened around him, closing his eyes so that he could focus on not coming too soon (if he was going to do this then he was going to do it right).

He opened them as Calum started to spill, hot come shooting onto Liam's chest and hand. He fucked him through it, Calum's teeth sunk into his shoulder, biting into his skin. The sharp pain helped him stave off his own orgasm as he heard Niall speak, his voice deep like it got whenever he was nearing the edge.

"You close, baby?" he asked Luke, craning his neck so that he could look at him. Liam's chest got a little tighter, hearing Niall saying those words to someone else.

Luke shook his head, his hips stilling, his gaze locked on Liam as he helped Calum shift off of him. "Gonna get off on his cock."

With that he was slipping out of Niall and climbing up the bed, not stopping until he was right in front of Liam. He paused there, a cocky grin on his face. He obviously expected Liam to close the distance between them, and to kiss him, but Liam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He grabbed Luke by the waist instead, roughly pulling him on top of him.

Liam was still so hard, and so close to coming, and he didn't care whether Luke had been prepped. Luke wanted to get off on his cock, and Niall wanted to watch, and Liam was going to give them both what they wanted.

"This what you want?" he asked, swiping a hand through Calum's come where it lay on his abs and reaching down to spread it over himself, getting his dick wetter. He massaged the head of his cock against Luke's hole as Luke nodded wordlessly, sliding his knees farther apart on the bed to give Liam better access.

Liam pushed inside him harshly, his dick getting harder as he heard Luke gasp. He leaned back, his shoulders braced against the cool wooden headboard as Luke started to get into it, rocking his hips back and forth, taking more and more of Liam's length until he was fully seated.

Niall came to stand near them both, his eyes hooded with desire. He was stroking himself off slowly, but Liam knew that look and could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. He wrapped a hand around him as Niall did the same to Luke, jacking him off as Luke continued to ride his cock, happy little moans escaping his lips every time Liam nudged his spot.

He still looked so fucking cocky, and Liam wanted nothing more that to wipe that smirk off his face. He released Niall from his grasp and swatted his hand away from Luke before pushing Luke onto his back. Liam hovered over him, holding both of his arms to the bed in a tight grip as he started to really give it to him, the headboard banging against the wall as he pounded into him, the sound matching the beating of Liam's heart.

Luke arched up, eliminating the space between them so that he could connect their lips. His mouth was hot, but his lip ring was cold, the contrast causing Liam to lose focus. His hips stuttered, fucking into him sloppily, harder and harder. Luke's legs trembled where they were wrapped around him, so Liam broke the kiss, letting go of one of Luke's arms so that he could grab a hold of his thigh, hitching it higher on his back, his fingers tight enough to bruise as he snapped his hips faster. His thrusts were relentless, hitting Luke's spot again and again.

The new angle was all that Luke needed, his cock spurting wetly between them as he moaned Liam's name and gripped the sheets beside him. Liam fucked him through it but pulled out as he felt his orgasm hurtling towards him, Luke suddenly impossibly tight. He sat back on his heels, his back straight and his hand on his cock as he stared down at Luke.

He turned his head towards Niall, taking in his flushed face and heaving chest. "Come with me," he ordered. "Wanna cover him in it."

Niall obeyed, stepping forward until his length was poised above Luke's head, his hand a blur on his cock. He started coming almost instantly, his shoulders bowing forward as streaks of white landed on Luke's skin. Liam's own hand started to move a little faster as he watched Niall come apart, and as soon as he was finished Liam reached down to grip the back of Luke's neck, pulling him up just as the pressure became too much. His abs contracted and his thighs trembled as he started to nut, coming all over Luke's face as he worked the tip of his cock, milking himself dry.

He collapsed back onto the bed, breathless, as the rest of them headed to the loo to clean up. He kind of wanted to pat himself on the back for lasting the longest, like he was the winner of some sort of twisted game. But another part of him kind of wanted to shower, to wash this whole night and everything they'd just done off of him. He pulled on his pants quickly, using a corner of the sheet to wipe off the mess on his chest and stomach before getting to his feet.

Luke came back into the room first, smug smile firmly back in place, as if he hadn't just been the one moaning Liam's name, and coming on his cock. Liam was suddenly exhausted, and he couldn't fucking wait to get out of there.

"I guess Niall was right," Luke murmured as he watched Liam finish getting dressed, sitting down and resting his head against the back of the bed.

"Huh?" Liam asked in annoyance, grabbing his shoes from the doorway but not bothering to put them on. "What're you on about?"

Luke's smirk got even bigger. "Niall said that if he acted mad and ignored you for a few hours that you'd come around. Said you always do what he wants, eventually. Guess he was right."

Liam froze, instantaneously wide awake, the knowledge of just how thoroughly he'd been played seeping into his soul. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything, just turned around and left, needing to get out of there before Niall returned from the loo.

He went directly to their room, which he was beginning to think of as solely his own, so little time had he and Niall spent in it together. He looked into the mirror, staring at himself until the water for his shower was scalding. His lips were puffy, stained red from too many kisses, his eyes bloodshot from too much alcohol and too may sleepless nights. He didn't look like someone in a happy relationship should look. He didn't feel that way either, and he didn't know what to do about that.

He stayed in his room the rest of the day, where he didn't have to see Niall, or Zayn, or think about what he was going to say when he did have to face them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally wrote a foursome and Zayn wasn't even in it *hangs head in shame*


	7. Friday

Liam dreamt of hazel eyes and first kisses and fate that night, and he woke up the next morning determined to stop moping, and to start getting his love life back on track. But first he had to get out of this goddamn hotel. He spent the morning on the boardwalk, wandering in and out of the local shops and enjoying the sunshine. It was oddly freeing, being on his own with no worries or petty jealousies clouding his mind.

He was sick of not knowing where he stood, with Niall, and Zayn, and everyone else he'd met over the past week. So he pushed it all out of his head, as best he could, and focused on the warm wood of the boardwalk beneath his bare feet and the hot sun on his face and the taste of salt in the air as he sat down for lunch at a beach side cafe.

"Liam," he heard a voice call, drawing his name out far longer than necessary. "Fancy meeting you here.

Liam looked up, holding a hand up to shield the sun from his eyes as Harry walked into view. "Oh, hey Curly. Shit, sorry. Hey Harry." He felt oddly guilty all of a sudden, watching Harry walk towards him, like he'd cheated on Zayn, somehow knowing that Harry would be furious with him if he found out what had happened last night.

"It's alright," Harry laughed as he pulled out the chair next to Liam and sat down. "I kinda like Curly."

"You want a cuppa?" Liam asked, raising his hand to call the waitress over. They made small talk after ordering, but as soon as Harry had a cup of tea in front of him Liam couldn't stop himself from asking the one question he really needed an answer to.

"So, d'ya think, um, you know..." he cleared his throat. "Is Zayn coming round tonight?"

"Not sure," Harry shrugged, fiddling with a sugar cube as he gazed intently at Liam, like he was trying to figure him out. "He really likes you, you know."

"What? He does?" Liam spluttered, his voice several octaves higher than normal as he set his cup down and brought his hand to his mouth so that he could bite his thumbnail, a nervous tick he'd never been able to kick. "Did he tell you that?"

Harry cackled, his mouth open wide for several seconds before he regained himself, shaking his head. "No, but now I know that you like him. Don't worry, I'll get him to come clean," he added, seeing the defeated look on Liam's face.

"Don't think there's anything for him to come clean about. He made that abundantly clear last night," Liam told him, fresh embarrassment washing over him as he remembered Zayn turning him down, the sight of him walking away still imprinted in his memory.

Harry hesitated briefly before letting out a loud huff, reaching up to pull his hair up into a bun, like it needed to be out of the way for what he was about to say.

"Pretty sure you're wrong about that, mate," he started, pushing his teacup away and turning the full force of his attention towards Liam. "Listen, I heard what happened, and it's not for the reason you think. Zayn wanted to fuck you from the moment he first saw you - don't shake your head, he told me so himself, that first night - but then he got to know you, and-"

"And what? He got to know me and decided he doesn't want to fuck me? Is that what you're-"

"Will you shut up and listen to me? He got to know you and decided that he didn't want to  _just_  fuck you. Zayn looks tough but he's a softie inside, and I don't think he's capable of having casual sex with someone he really likes."

"But...what about you two?"

Harry frowned, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows. "You have nothing to worry about with me and Zayn. He doesn't even kiss me. Says that should just be between boyfriends, and I am most certainly not his boyfriend."

"How romantic," Liam said with a sigh, earning a laugh from Harry. But Liam meant it, taking this new fact as further proof of Zayn's romantic nature.

"Listen," Harry continued, "ninety percent of the time he's just my best mate, and we treat each other like brothers. The other ten percent of the time his eyelashes and cheekbones overwhelm me and I just have to suck his dick. But I have no doubt that he'd be able to resist my advances if the right guy came along."

"And you think I might be the right guy?" Liam laughed, trying to hide just how much was riding on Harry's answer.

"I really have no idea, Liam, but I've seen the way he looks at you. I don't think he ever looked at me like that. And that's okay, as long as you're worth it. He deserves the best."

Liam nodded, in complete agreement that Zayn deserved nothing but the best. Liam felt himself fall a little harder for him, hope bubbling up inside him at the possibility that Zayn might want more than just a hookup with him.

And then he immediately felt like shit, because he and Niall were probably just going through a rough patch. Maybe everything would go back to normal when they got back home.

(He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, the one reminding him that things hadn't been all that great back home, not really, not for a while.)

He and Harry enjoyed their lunch together, finding that they had a good deal in common, and though they didn't speak of Zayn again, he was never far from Liam's mind. By the time they parted Liam felt they were doing so as friends, and he could see why Zayn had wanted to keep Harry in his life. Harry was equal parts charming and goofy, making Liam forget all about his troubles for the duration of the meal.

Liam spent a bit longer on the boardwalk before heading to the beach with a book he'd picked up, intending to stay away from the club and his room for as long as he could, in the hopes of avoiding Niall. But by the time the sun had set, the moon rising in the sky, his legs were tired and his nose was peeling from being outside all day, and suddenly he wanted to see the stars, up close and unimpeded. He went back to the hotel and headed for the lift, taking it straight to the top.

When the doors opened and he stepped outside he was amazed, the view taking his breath away. The only lights on the roof came from the stars and the full moon, big and bright above him, illuminating the crystal clear pool before him. It was empty, and looked so inviting that Liam couldn't resist stripping down to his white boxer briefs and climbing in. He broke out in goosebumps as he lowered himself into the pool, the water cool on his hot skin, the night breeze stronger this high up. And the stars, they looked brighter, more beautiful than he'd ever seen them, so numerous that it made him feel both small in comparison and somehow comforted, like he wasn't alone.

He swam a few laps, enough for his muscles to feel used in the best possible way, before perching his arms on the edge of the pool, his chin resting on his hands, gazing out through the clear railing surrounding the roof to the city lights below. He heard the lift doors open and close, and the sound of someone shuffling out of their clothes, but he ignored it, focusing instead on the steady thrum of his pulse, and the darkness surrounding him.

He was so caught up in the beauty of the night that he didn't notice that someone had joined him in the pool until they were touching him. He knew right away that the hands on his hips didn't belong to Niall. The fingertips pressing into him were long and smooth, with no hint of calluses, and the grip was softer than Niall's ever was. But Liam still leaned into the touch, his back swaying to press against the man behind him, his body responding as his heart began to beat wildly, somehow already knowing who it was.

He wanted to give himself over to the feelings flooding through him, to let himself act without thinking, but the want he felt in that moment couldn't completely drown out the residual hurt still darkening his mood, and he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"Thought you didn't want this? Since I have a boyfriend?"

Zayn stepped back at once, and Liam regretted the loss of his touch immediately. But then Zayn's hand was on his shoulder, spinning him around gently, until they were facing one another, his hand trailing along Liam's collarbone, like he couldn't bear to pull away.

Liam looked at Zayn as if he was seeing him for the first time, and for the second time that night, he was breathless from the view. But this time it wasn't the stars that he couldn't tear his eyes away from, but Zayn.

Zayn, stood before him in just a pair of tight black boxer briefs, soaked from the pool water lapping gently against his trim torso and clinging perfectly to his skin. Zayn, with his jet black hair, made even darker from the water dripping from it, pushed back off his forehead and shining in the moonlight. Zayn, with his beautiful eyes, prettier than any Liam had seen on a girl. Zayn, with his broad shoulders leading to an inked chest that Liam wanted to study for hours, learning the meaning behind each and every one of his tattoos.

Zayn, not quite a stranger but not yet a friend, yet somehow so much more.

Zayn, who made him feel like anything was possible. Like every wish he'd ever had, every secret dream of finding someone who he was meant to be with, could come true, if he'd just give himself over to something new. Something unknown, something illicit, something dangerous.

Zayn, his new favorite word.

"You make me want all sorts of things I shouldn't want, Liam," Zayn told him, his voice quiet but steady. "I shouldn't want you like this, not when you're with someone else. But I do. And I can promise you this: if you were mine, I wouldn't share you with anyone. Every kiss, every moan, every moment, would be just for me."

He stepped closer as he spoke, his hand moving down Liam's body, chasing the drops of water running down his chest with his fingertips. Down down down, to where Liam was already straining against his boxers, every touch from Zayn sending sparks of electricity through him, compelling him to speak.

"When I first saw you, across the club, I didn't think I'd stand a chance," he said softly, bringing a hand up to Zayn's face, tracing the stubble along his jawline. "You just looked so cool, you know? Untouchable. And then we spoke and you explained about you and Harry, and I thought maybe you were like Niall, not caring about anything. But that's not it at all, is it? You act like that because you do care, don't you?"

Zayn reached up, taking Liam's hand in his own and holding it to his chest, his heart beating beneath Liam's palm. "I do care, Liam, too much. I care too much about someone I just met, someone who already has a boyfriend but deserves a better one."

Liam's breath hitched, his heart in his throat. "And what if I didn't have a boyfriend?"

"Do you?"

"I'm...I'm not sure," Liam replied honestly, unable to hide the truth from Zayn. "This has been the worst holiday of my life, and I don't know where Niall and I stand anymore. But I'm still glad that I came," he added. "Because of you."

"It looks like you've been having some fun," Zayn murmured, pressing his body flush against Liam's, kissing the bite mark Calum had given him.

"That wasn't fun," Liam said, his hands finding Zayn's waist, fingers digging in to hold him close. "That was...it was a mistake," he finished, meaning it with everything he had.

Zayn pulled back to look at him, his eyes dangerous. "And would this be a mistake? Me and you, tonight?"

Liam shook his head resolutely, his hands dipping under the waistband of Zayn's boxers, just enough to feel the soft swell of his bum beneath his fingertips. "The only mistake would be if something didn't happen," he whispered, his lips only a fraction away from Zayn's. But Harry's words were still fresh in his mind, so he changed course, his mouth grazing along Zayn's jaw instead.

Zayn arched his neck, giving Liam more skin to kiss, and Liam took full advantage, kissing him wherever he could. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's back, holding him tight, their bodies connected from head to toe. Zayn held him right back, his fingernails scraping down Liam's back, his legs wrapping around Liam's waist.

Zayn felt light as a feather in the water, molded to Liam's body like he belonged there. Like they were meant to be.

"Liam," he murmured, the sound of his name in Zayn's mouth and the feel of his body pressed against him driving Liam to kiss him harder and hold him tighter. He felt desperate all of a sudden, already mourning the time when this moment would be over and wishing that he could hold onto it forever. That he could hold onto Zayn forever.

He didn't know what to do with the feelings rising inside of him, so he focused instead on the man before him. On the tattoos under his lips and the tan skin under his fingertips. He slid a hand up Zayn's back, his palm easily spanning his shoulder blades, up to his neck and into his hair. He tugged gently, until Zayn's beautiful face was right in front of him, absolutely perfect and utterly irresistible in the moonlight.

He leaned in to kiss him, needing to taste him desperately, but Zayn turned away at the last moment, bringing his lips to Liam's ear instead. "I can't wait anymore, Liam. Need you now."

Liam could feel how much Zayn needed him, his cock pressed to Liam's stomach, just as hard as his was. "I need you too. So fucking bad."

Zayn's legs gripped him a little tighter at his words, his hands sliding into Liam's hair, still damp from the pool, as he began to kiss along his collarbone, goosebumps breaking out wherever lips met skin.

Zayn felt so good in his arms, but Liam needed more of him. He walked them to the shallow end, kissing him the entire way, one hand wrapped protectively around his back, the other trailing up and down his thigh beneath the water, before pushing him against the side of the pool. Zayn's hands found the ledge and he braced himself, Liam's lips finding his neck, his chest, his abs, as he lifted himself out of the pool.

And then he was sitting on the edge, his legs spread wide enough for Liam to fit between them, his calves still in the water. And there was Liam, hands moving up wet thighs, fingertips curling into his pants and tugging, pulling them down Zayn's legs and tossing them aside. And there was Zayn, leaning back on his hands, mouth open, tongue peeking out as he looked down at Liam. And his cock, cut and hard and just for Liam, arching up towards his stomach. Liam's mouth watered just looking at it, his own length throbbing as he lifted a tentative hand, tracing a finger along the thick vein running up its underside.

Zayn trembled under his touch, his ankles wrapping around Liam's lower back, heels pressing in to bring him closer. Liam went willingly, unable to resist leaning down to taste Zayn any longer. His hand gripped the base of Zayn's cock as he bent his head, kissing his tip with parted lips and an eager tongue.

Zayn was leaking already, his length pulsing in Liam's hand as he flicked his tongue back and forth over his slit, licking up the pre-come there and loving the taste of him. Liam opened his mouth further, sucking Zayn down until he hit the back of his throat, his hand jerking off what his mouth couldn't take with slow, short strokes. Zayn groaned, one of his hands cupping the back of Liam's neck, the other trailing across his own chest to tweak his nipple.

Liam looked up at Zayn. He was silhouetted against the night sky, the moon shining down on him, illuminating his hair and shoulders, his face cast in shadows. But Liam could see the way he was looking at him, the want clear in his expression. It made Liam suck him harder. Faster, better. His hips rocked forward in the water, searching for friction and finding none.

Zayn must have sensed his frustration, or maybe he just wanted Liam to feel as good as he did. "Come up here," he said softly. Liam hummed around his length, pulling of quickly and hoisting himself out of the water, desperate for Zayn's touch. He sat on the edge of the pool, right next to Zayn, his skin cold now that he was out of the water but his blood running hot, fire coursing through his veins.

Zayn was on him a second later, his thighs bracketing Liam's hips. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Liam's wet briefs, pulling them down far enough for Liam's length to spring free. And then he was scooting closer, his lips on Liam's shoulder, his cock rubbing against Liam's.

Liam groaned at the contact, grabbing a hold of Zayn's hips, pulling him down while he rocked his own body up. Zayn leaned back, keeping one hand on Liam's shoulder but leaving enough space between them for them both to be able to look down. Their cocks looked so good rubbing against each other, both hard and wet as they slid back and forth in the most delicious way.

It felt so good, being touched by Zayn this way, simultaneously too much and not enough. Not enough won out in the end, Liam unable to stop himself from reaching down and wrapping a hand around them both. Zayn moaned as Liam tightened his grip, undulating his hips so that he could fuck into Liam's fist, moving back and forth more quickly.

"Zayn," Liam gasped, the head of Zayn's cock catching on his foreskin. Zayn looked so good like this, backlit by the stars, abs flexed as he rolled his body.

Liam wanted to look at him forever.

But he wanted to touch him more, so he pulled him forward, pressing their chests together as the hand around their cocks began to move slowly, still allowing Zayn to create most of the friction as he moved in and out of Liam's fist. Liam moved his free hand to Zayn's back and down, fingers itching to feel the way Zayn's ass flexed whenever he rocked forward.

Liam was sure that he'd never been harder - that no one had ever been harder - his cock throbbing against Zayn's length.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Fuck, Zayn, you feel so good. I've wanted this - oh god, yes, just like that - wanted you, like this, from the moment I saw you."

He felt Zayn's cock pulse at his words, getting impossibly harder as he began to move against him more quickly. Zayn reached up to cup Liam's cheeks, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Want you inside me so fucking bad, Liam."

Liam's breath quickened, his hips rocking up involuntarily. "Yeah? You want that?" he asked. Zayn tightened his thighs in response, moving even closer. "Gonna fuck you so good, make you come all over my cock."

Zayn groaned, feeling Liam's finger tease at his entrance. Liam could tell that he wanted it, so fucking badly, just like Liam did. He longed to push Zayn onto his back, to climb on top of him and slide inside him, to fuck him and make him come, to fill him up and make him his. But there wasn't time, not with his balls tightening and his heart threatening to beat its way out of his chest.

They were panting into each other's mouths, so close to kissing but not quite there. Liam wanted it so badly - to kiss Zayn, fully and deeply - but he held back, showing him how much he needed him with the rocking of his hips and the firm grip of his hand instead.

"Zayn," Liam breathed, his voice almost a whisper, Zayn's name on his tongue sounding better than anything ever had before.

"Liam," Zayn moaned, again and again, as he started to come. Liam tucked his chin into his chest, needing to watch him spill. Zayn came hard, his cock twitching as streak after streak shot out of him, coating Liam's hand and cock. Liam had never seen someone come so much, and the sight was so fucking hot that it pushed him over the edge.

He groaned out Zayn's name as he reached his peak, his vision whiting out as he spilled into his fist, his come mixing with Zayn's, their cocks still rubbing together, the friction becoming almost painful but still perfect. His orgasm rocked his entire body, his toes curling and fingers tingling and head spinning.

"I've never come that fucking hard in my life," he admitted once he'd caught his breath, his chest heaving as he came down from his high.

"Me neither," Zayn said, looking as fucked out as Liam felt. He was still cupping Liam's cheeks and straddling Liam's hips and Liam never wanted to let him go. Zayn's eyes were partly closed, as if he no longer had the energy to hold them open, and he was smiling at Liam so sweetly, like he never wanted Liam to let him go either. "That was..."

"Yeah," Liam agreed, knowing exactly what Zayn was trying to say. They sat like that, wrapped around one another, for a few more moments, until the urge to kiss Zayn became overwhelming and Liam had to pull away before he did something that Zayn didn't want him to.

Liam helped Zayn climb off of him and stood up slowly, legs weak and shaky from the force of his orgasm. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now, but he was reluctant to leave Zayn's side, fearful that he'd go to bed and wake up to find that this whole night had been a dream. To find that Zayn had been a dream, one that he'd never be able to have again.

Zayn came to stand next to him again, his boxers back on and the rest of him clothes bundled under his arm. He reached a hand out cautiously, tangling his fingers with Liam's for the briefest of seconds before dropping his arm back to his side.

"I wish..." he started, his voice trailing off as he stared at Liam. He shook his head, as if to clear it, before motioning towards the lift. "Ride down with me?"

Liam nodded, and he couldn't stop himself from stretching his arm out and taking Zayn's hand in his. Zayn smiled up at him as they stepped into the lift, squeezing Liam's hand and pulling him closer, eliminating the distance between them. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn as Zayn's lips found his shoulder, and Liam was suddenly acutely aware that they were both almost naked, only a few thin layers of cotton separating them. He couldn't help pressing against Zayn a little harder, well on his way to being ready for round two.

"If you were mine," Zayn whispered into his skin, "I'd take you to my room and ride you until you forgot you'd ever been with anyone else."

Liam groaned, his cock twitching. "I think I like that idea."

And then the lift bell was dinging and the doors were opening and Zayn was backing away from him, biting his lip.

"It's really too bad you're not mine, Liam," Zayn said quietly, sighing as he watched the lift doors close between them.

Zayn's words echoed in Liam's head as he walked to his own room, leaning forward to press his forehead against the door before opening it.

_If you were mine._

Liam was pretty sure that he wanted to be.


	8. Saturday

Niall was in the room when Liam walked in, sat in a chair next to the bed, the light and telly both off, like he'd been waiting for Liam.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

And just like that, every ounce of happiness he'd been feeling seconds ago drained out of Liam, replaced by doubt, and guilt, and anger.

"Well, hello to you too," Liam said, his voice flat and toneless.

Niall huffed as he got to his feet. "Fuck, sorry. It's just, it's past midnight...where have you been all day? I was looking for you."

"I went shopping this morning," Liam told him as he tossed his things into the corner. "Then I spent the day on the beach."

"You were on the beach this late at night? In just your pants?" Niall asked sharply, and something about his accusing tone didn't sit well with Liam.

"Jesus christ, Niall, you don't see me questioning your every move," _though maybe I should_ , he added internally. "But if you must know, I went for a swim on the roof."

"Alone?"

Liam wiped a hand over his face, buying time. "Why do you even care? I thought you wanted me to hook up with other people."

"You were with that curly haired motherfucker, weren't you? Calum said he saw you eating lunch with him."

Liam didn't respond, just headed towards the loo to take a shower without saying a word. But Niall followed him, clearly not finished with his interrogation.

"Or were you with that pretty bloke, the one you're always staring at?"

Liam blanched, moving to turn on the shower so that Niall couldn't see his face. He hadn't realized he'd been that obvious. Well, actually he knew that he'd been really goddamn obvious; he just hadn't thought that Niall cared enough to notice. He stepped under the spray of water before it had even warmed up, needing the separation from Niall that the shower curtain provided him. But Niall didn't let him hide, yanking the curtain open and standing right in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who were you with, Liam?"

"Why are you even bothering me about this?" Liam asked, exasperated. "Shouldn't you be busy getting fucked by Luke? Or was it Calum's turn today?"

Niall's whole demeanor shifted instantly, the anger seeming to melt away as he remembered the previous night's activities. He looked so satisfied, smug really, not just with the memory of the foursome but with having finally gotten Liam to do what he wanted.

"Don't act like such a fucking boy scout. You fucked them too, so you can't get mad at me."

Liam gave up all pretense of actually showering, setting the shampoo down and turning to face Niall. "Is that why you wanted me to do it? So that you didn't have to feel guilty about doing it again and again?" Liam felt sick to his stomach, the urge to punch something - _someone_ \- almost overwhelming. He tamped it down, choosing to lash out with his words instead as he climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack to wrap around his waist, not even bothering to dry off. "I can't believe you, Niall. Luke told me all about your little 'plan' to get me to do what you wanted. You knew I would cave if you acted pissed off."

"It wasn't acting, Liam," Niall spat, Liam's name sounding like a curse on his tongue. "I wasn't faking shit. You've been acting like a prude ever since I brought up this trip and I couldn't fucking stand it anymore."

"You played on my desire to make my boyfriend happy and manipulated me into hooking up with them!"

"Well it's true, innit? Every since uni, you've made it your life's mission to be the perfect boyfriend, always trying so damn hard to make me happy. It's what made me fall for you, but goddamn, it's exhausting trying to do the same."

" _That's_ what made you fall for me?" Liam asked incredulously. "Not my personality, or my sense of humor, or because I'm good with kids, but because I try to make you happy? Do you not see how fucked up that is? That you fell in love with what I do for you, rather than who I am?"

Niall waved his questions off. "Who were you with on the roof, Liam? Did you fuck somebody else?"

Liam'd had enough. "And what if I did?" he shouted. "After this week our relationship is already beyond repair, so what would it even matter?"

Now it was Niall's turn to look surprised. He turned away from Liam, running both of his hands over his face. "You don't...that's bullshit. You didn't hook up with anyone else - _you wouldn't_. And we're gonna go back home, and everything's gonna go back to normal. You don't mean what you're saying."

Liam couldn't tell who Niall was trying to convince: Liam or himself. But in the end it didn't matter, because everything coming out of his mouth was rubbish, a fairy tale invented by someone who was used to always getting what he wanted, when he wanted it.

"How can everything go back to normal, Niall?" Liam sighed. "We did things on this trip that we can't take back, and how do you think I'm going to feel knowing that you're seeing Luke every day at work? How am I supposed to trust that you're not hooking up with him?"

"I wouldn't do that, Liam, not to you," Niall insisted, stepping closer to him. "You have to believe that."

Liam laughed, but there was no humor in it. It sounded hollow, which was exactly how Liam felt. "I might have believed that a week ago, but not anymore."

Niall looked desperate as he reached out to grip Liam's biceps. "You have to give me another chance, baby. I'll show you, I'll prove it to you. I'll quit my job if that's what you want. I only want to be with you."

Liam stepped back, disentangling himself from Niall and heading back into the bedroom. He needed space to think, to process everything that had happened and everything that Niall was saying. But Niall didn't give him any room, following right behind him. Liam held up a hand to stop him from coming any closer, and for once Niall listened, taking a step back.

"Why did you spend all week hooking up with other guys if you only want to be with me? That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Liam, please. I just wanted...I just wanted a few days where I could do whatever I wanted, without worrying about hurting your feelings. You have to understand, Li."

Liam shook his head. "I _don't_ understand. If you really loved me you wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else, and you wouldn't have spent this entire holiday ignoring me so that you could fuck them."

Niall's face hardened. "Is that why you were up on the roof? You looking to fuck someone to get back at me because your feelings were hurt?" he sneered.

Liam was across the room in two strides, his face centimeters from Niall's, an accusing finger pointed at him. " _If_ I fucked somebody else it was because I wanted to, not to get back at you. In fact, _if_ I fucked someone then you can be damn sure that you were the furthest thing from my mind."

"Who the fuck was it?" Niall yelled, swatting Liam's hand away. "You tell me right fucking now."

"Why do you need to know? If you want us to put everything that happened this week behind us when we get home, then why does it fucking matter?"

"Because I need to fucking know, Liam. This isn't a goddamn joke."

"What difference will it make? You wanted to stay together five seconds ago when you thought it was only you fucking around, but if I hooked up with someone else then, what? You're gonna dump me?" Liam was livid at this point, his hands curling into fists and his breath coming too fast.

Niall swore, his fist connecting with the nearest wall. But he didn't respond to Liam's question, which was answer enough. Liam had been right, all those nights ago when he'd first spoken to Zayn. Niall really had brought Liam here because he'd been sure that Liam wouldn't cheat on him. But now the possibility that Liam had been with someone else - without Niall's knowledge - existed, and Niall couldn't stand it.

"You would, wouldn't you? You'd dump me for doing the exact thing you've been doing all week. Un-fucking-believable."

"I didn't say that," Niall said slowly. "I just need to know."

"Well, I need to not be around you right now," Liam countered, pulling on some joggers and tossing handfuls of his clothes into his suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked, his voice once again tinged with desperation. "You can't just leave like this."

"I can't do this right now, Niall. It's the middle of the night, and I just want to get some fucking sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep? Liam, I swear to god, if you-"

Liam cut him off, knowing where he was headed. "I'm booking a room and I'm going to bed, _alone_. I've gotten quite used to it, considering you've barely slept in our room."

"Liam, please."

"Not tonight, Niall."

And with that Liam was gone. He wished that he could feel some sense of satisfaction at being the one to walk away this time, but all he felt was tired. Exhaustion had seeped into his bones and his soul and his heart, rendering him unable to think about anything but bed. He put the room on his credit card, not caring how much it cost as long as it gave him the chance to rest. He fell into bed as soon as he walked into his new room, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He felt better when he woke up hours later, but just barely. He knew that he had a decision to make, one that would affect not only him but also Niall and Zayn. He wasn't sure where he stood, with either of them, but he couldn't let himself dwell on that just yet. He needed to decide what he wanted - who he wanted - without any outside influence, even if it meant that he ended up alone.

He spent the better part of the day walking along the beach, his jeans rolled up to his knees so that he could feel the ocean lap at his feet, the water cold and grounding, the sky overhead as cloudy as his mood. He thought back over the past few months of his relationship with Niall, and the past week's encounters with Zayn. He knew that it wasn't fair to compare the two men, but he couldn't deny the different emotions that they brought out in him. One inspired lust, and laughter, and the promise of better things to come; the other a level of affection that can only come with time, but also distrust, and fear for the future.

Liam knew what he needed to do.

Luke was the first person he saw when he walked into the club. He was taller than anyone else in the room, but that wasn't what drew Liam's eyes to him. No, it was the huge fucking smile on his face. He was grinning like the cat that got the canary, his eyes flitting back and forth between two people that Liam couldn't see. He pushed his way through the crowd, not realizing that Zayn and Niall were at the center of it until he was right beside them.

They were stood only a meter apart, everything about them opposite. Niall was light where Zayn was dark, tense where Zayn was at ease. His shoulders were squared, his fists clenched, anger radiating off of him, while Zayn was cool, completely calm and collected. Neither one of them had noticed Liam yet, too focused on each other.

"You know, me and Liam been together awhile," Niall was saying through clenched teeth.

Zayn looked thoughtful, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin. "You know what, I think he may of mentioned that. Right before he sucked my dick."

Liam could see the instant that Niall snapped, his face contorting with fury as he lurched forward, his arm outstretched. His fist connected with Zayn's chin, Zayn's head snapping back as his hand found Niall's collar, holding him still while he raised a fist of his own. It glanced off Niall's stomach as Liam pushed between them, placing a firm hand on each of their chests to hold them apart.

Zayn surged forward again, and Liam turned his attention to him, his arms wrapping tight around his narrow chest. Liam could feel Zayn's heart beating fiercely against his side, matching his own.

"It's okay, Zayn. I'm here. I'm here, with you," he whispered into his ear.

Zayn shook him off, his eyes dark as midnight, two spots of color high on his cheeks. "And what about him?" he asked, swiping a thumb over his lower lip to collect the blood there, indicating his head towards Niall.

Liam didn't know what to say, looking back and forth between the two of them hopelessly.

Zayn nodded, working his jaw back and forth, his face a perfect imitation of indifference. But his eyes were shining in the second before he turned away, betraying his true feelings. He headed towards the deck, and Liam followed.

He had to.

"You really doing this, Li?" Niall called after him. "For someone you just met?"

Liam stopped walking and turned to face Niall, acutely aware that he would never be able to take back what he was about to say. "I'm not doing it for him, Niall. I'm doing it for me."

He didn't stay to see Niall's reaction, his focus entirely on Zayn. He stepped onto the deck just in time to see Zayn storm down the steps and onto the beach. Liam scrambled to keep up with him, the sight of him running away the worst thing he could imagine.

"Zayn, stop!"

Zayn spun around to face him, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the wind blowing his hair into his face.

"No, you stop, Liam," he said, holding up a hand. "Time's up. You need to choose. Me or him."

Liam didn't hesitate. "It's not even a question. I choose you."

Zayn seemed taken aback, clearly not expecting that response. Liam took full advantage of his surprise, closing the distance between them in an instant. His hands found Zayn's face, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look at him. Lightning slashed across the sky the moment they touched, highlighting Zayn's perfect features, the moon casting shadows across Zayn's face as he blinked up at Liam, eyes shining.

Liam had never seen anything more beautiful.

"You mean it?" Zayn asked, his voice barely a whisper as fat raindrops began to fall all around them.

"I know we just met, and it's stupid, the way I feel about you, but maybe I am stupid, because I can't stop thinking about you, Zayn."

"Well, if you're stupid then I'm stupid too."

"No, don't say that-"

"Liam," Zayn interrupted.

"Yeah?" Liam paused, unsure of what he was trying to say but totally sure of his feelings for the man in front of him.

"I'm gonna need you to shut up now, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"You need to shut up 'cause I'm gonna kiss you. I'm gonna kiss you because I don't think I can survive another second without knowing what your lips feel like on mine. I'm gonna kiss you because you're finally single, and I know what I want. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine."

Liam nodded wordlessly, suddenly aware of his heart in a way he never had been before as Zayn's hands found his hips and slid around to rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Liam paused just before their lips met, his fingertips coming up to press against the nape of Zayn's neck, his pulse beating wildly against the palm of his hand, using every ounce of willpower he possessed to savor the anticipation of their first kiss. And then, when he couldn't wait anymore, he moved his hand higher, grabbing a fistful of Zayn's hair and tugging, finally bringing their lips together.

It was perfect. It was more than perfect. It was everything that Liam wanted and needed in that moment. It was all that he could imagine ever wanting or needing, as long as he never had to give this feeling up. He didn't understand how he could feel so strongly about someone that he'd just met, but he could feel himself falling even harder for Zayn, and for once that feeling didn't scare him. The worry that he wasn't good enough, ever present with Niall, was gone, replaced by an unshakable belief that this was meant to be. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel it, down to his core.

Zayn's lips were pressed against his own, their bodies flush, their hearts full. Full of longing and want and so much more. Full of promise. Promise for all they already felt for each other and all they could be for one another, if they were just brave enough to give themselves over to the feeling. The feeling of all that was and all that could be.

"I can't believe you're finally mine," Zayn murmured as they broke apart, his breath coming out in huffs against Liam's lips.

"I'm yours," Liam confirmed, the words filling him with a peace he'd never known before.

"And I'm yours."

And then they were kissing again, harder this time, tentativeness replaced by need. Liam needed Zayn, more than he'd ever needed anyone. So they kissed and kissed and kissed, until Liam was soaked through from the rain and so hard he could barely think.

"Let's go upstairs," he pleaded, moving his lips to Zayn's neck, his arms still firmly wrapped around him.

Zayn groaned, clinging to Liam tightly as he angled his neck to give him better access. "We can't. Checkout time was hours ago."

Liam shook his head, a slow, sexy smile spreading across his face as he pulled back to look at Zayn. "I booked another room last night. Do you really have to head back home today?"

Zayn bit his lip, considering. "One good thing about being my own boss; I can come and go as I please."

"Then stay with me, just for a night or two, please."

Zayn hummed, sliding his hands up Liam's arms and over his broad shoulders until his fingers were resting lightly around the back of Liam's neck. "You're asking like you really think there's a chance I'd say no."

Liam let out a sigh of relief, inching forward to rest his forehead against Zayn's. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Zayn whispered against Liam's lips.

"We're never going back to that fucking club, ever."

Zayn laughed, and Liam could feel it everywhere, the sound lighting him up inside.

"Deal."

They barely made it to his room, forced to stop every few meters so that they could kiss. They were soaking wet, shivering from the water coating their skin, but they barely noticed. How could they, when they were both so overwhelmingly, deliriously wrapped up in each other.

Zayn kicked the door shut behind him when they finally made it inside, sliding the lock firmly into place with his free hand, his other still tangled with Liam's. Liam's heart beat a little faster at that perfect reminder that what they were about to share was just between them. Just about them, nothing else mattering as long as they were together.

They stared at each other for a moment, all of the sexual tension they'd felt over the past week coming to a head. And then they were laughing, both of them pulling their wet clothes off and throwing them to the floor, needing to be naked right this fucking second.

As soon as he was undressed Liam was back at Zayn's side, capturing his mouth once again, wanting to taste his laughter on his tongue. Zayn pressed to him, wet skin sliding against hard muscles as Liam lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He set him down gently, wishing that he could ravish him but needing to savor him more.

He kissed Zayn all over, from his lips to his neck to his chest and then lower, down his defined abs to his perfect cock and then lower still. He licked at Zayn again and again, tasting him until Zayn was begging for more, his whole body shaking.

"Liam," Zayn moaned out, the sound of his name in Zayn's mouth causing Liam's hips to rut against the mattress. Zayn gripped Liam's hair, tugging until Liam moved back up his body. He hovered over Zayn, his hands flat against the bed near Zayn's head as he looked down at the man stretched out beneath him. Zayn's skin was shining, slick with sweat that lit up whenever lightning from the storm raging outside struck. He couldn't look away.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Zayn reached between them to touch Liam, where he most wanted it. He coated Liam's cock with lube, stroking him up and down until Liam thought he would explode. He leaned down to kiss Zayn as he guided his cock towards his entrance, teasing him with his tip as Zayn wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his back.

Liam pushed in, needing to be connected with Zayn in every way possible. They both moaned, nothing ever having felt as good, or right, as Liam sliding in and out of Zayn's tight heat. A million thoughts flitted through Liam's mind, all of the countless positions he wanted to try with Zayn, the infinite things he wanted to do with him. But he couldn't bring himself to move even an inch away from Zayn, needing to hold him as close as possible as he rolled his hips.

It was enough for Zayn, his fingertips scratching down Liam's back, his heart beating so hard that Liam could feel it, the steady thrum of it matching his own. Zayn's heels pushed into the bed, Liam's knees doing the same as he started to move in and out of Zayn faster, his orgasm humming under his skin, like a promise.

Liam never wanted to stop kissing Zayn, never wanted to stop touching him, or fucking him. He lifted his head up, just a fraction, so that he could look at him again. His eyes were blown black, filled with lust and something else, something that Liam knew was reflected in his own gaze.

"I can't believe you're mine," he breathed.

"I'm yours."

Liam bent back down, his lips still a smile as he kissed Zayn again. Zayn gripped him a little tighter, rocking his hips up to meet Liam's thrusts. Liam could feel his cock trapped between their stomachs, so hard, pulsing every time Liam pushed into him just right.

"I'm so fucking close," he admitted, trying but unable to slow the steady motion of his hips. "You gonna come for me, baby?"

"Gonna come so hard for you, Liam." Liam felt Zayn's cock twitch as he spoke, his ass clenching around Liam, working his cock, pulling his orgasm from him. Liam straightened his arms, wanting to get a hand around Zayn, to make him feel as good as he did, but there was no need, Zayn already on the cusp of coming.

He reached for Zayn's hands instead, tangling their fingers on either side of Zayn's head. Liam arched his back and rolled his hips, pulling out of Zayn until just the head of his cock was inside of him before pushing back in, angling his thrusts so that he could hit Zayn's spot each time.

"So fucking good, Liam," Zayn moaned as he started to come, arching off the bed as his entire body tensed, his cock shooting jets of white onto his chest and stomach. Liam ground against his spot as he rode out his high, his tip applying constant pressure, until Zayn was writhing beneath him. He started to pull out as soon as Zayn had finished coming, unable to hold off his own orgasm any longer. But Zayn didn't let him, squeezing his legs and holding Liam inside.

"Want it," Zayn murmured, his voice raw from shouting Liam's name. "Want whatever you want to give me."

Liam wanted to give it all to Zayn; his heart and his soul and his come. So he did. He poured it all inside him, filling him up as he fucked himself dry. And Zayn took it all, giving just as much back to Liam with the way he touched him, and the way he looked at him.

Liam collapsed on top of him when he was spent, his whole body tingling with sensitivity as he tucked his face into Zayn's neck and breathed in. He was sure that something irrevocable had changed in his mind, and maybe even in his heart. He'd crossed so many lines on this trip, but he couldn't regret a single one of his actions, not if they'd helped to bring him to this moment with Zayn.

He used the last bit of strength he had to roll off of Zayn and onto the bed. Zayn turned to face him, a sleepy smile softening his features. There was so much that Liam wanted to say to him that he didn't know where to begin. But he also had a sneaking suspicion that they had all the time in the world.

"You know," he started, tracing a finger along Zayn's jaw and down his throat, until his hand was resting on Zayn's chest, just above his heart. "Maybe you weren't so far off after all, with all that fate stuff."


	9. After

_Two years later..._

Liam was well aware that he and Zayn had gotten married ridiculously quickly, but he also knew that it was one hundred percent right. It was the only possible outcome, really, when someone loved someone as much as Liam loved Zayn. And the feeling was mutual, Zayn showing Liam every day how much he meant to him.

Liam had proposed unexpectedly, just six months into their relationship, on the day that he'd moved into Zayn's flat. He was absolutely knackered from carrying box after box of his belongings up three flights of stairs, his muscles aching as he pushed the final one into the last available space on the highest shelf in the closet. It was a tight squeeze, taking several shoves to get it flush with the wall, causing him to accidentally upend a small box set in the corner in the process, its contents spilling onto the floor.

He hadn't meant to look through Zayn's things, just to clean up, but it was impossible not to see what was before him as he bent down, his breath catching as he picked each item up.

It was all there: the key from the room they'd shared when they'd first met, the receipt from the restaurant they'd gone to on their first date in London, the ticket stubs from the first movie they'd seen together, the note that Liam had written him the week before, telling him that he'd miss him while he was at work. Sketches of Liam that he'd never seen before, of him sleeping and smiling and laughing. Item after item, tangible memories of their entire relationship, saved by Zayn and kept safe in a wooden chest, all of it adding up to irrefutable proof that Zayn loved him every bit as much as he loved Zayn. He'd already known this, deep down, but it was something else to hold the evidence in his hands.

He knew at once what he needed to do. He'd imagined marrying Zayn before, abstractly, but suddenly he didn't want to wait a second longer to start the rest of their lives together. He didn't have a ring, or a plan, but it didn't matter. He had his heart, and his love, and his silly, useless way with words, and he knew that that would be enough for Zayn. That he was enough for Zayn. So he walked into the living room without a second thought, never having been as sure of anything as he was sure that he wanted to be married to Zayn.

Zayn was sweaty from the move, his face smudged black from the marker he'd been using to label boxes, and Liam had never seen him look more beautiful. He'd found himself thinking that same thing countless times over the past six months, practically on a daily basis, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Takeaway alright for dinner, love?" Zayn asked as he heard Liam come into the room, his head still bent over an open box. "Think I'm in the mood for pizza."

Liam didn't answer him, just dropped quietly to one knee behind him, his heart beating out of his chest as Zayn turned to look at him. Zayn dropped the picture he was holding - the first one of them together, on the beach in Bournemouth - his hands coming up to his mouth. Liam reached for them, linking their fingers as he looked up at Zayn.

"You know how much I love you, Zayn, but I need you to know why," he began, letting the words tumble from his lips. "I love your smile and your laugh and your eyes. I love the way you look at me, and how you never forget to kiss me goodnight. I love that you wanted to meet my students, and that you introduced me to your mum before we'd even gone on our first official date. I love how big your heart is, and that you collect every stray animal you come across. I love that you play football with me in the park every Sunday, even though you're rubbish, just so that we can spend more time together. I love everything about you, even the things that annoy me, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. 

"The last six months have been the happiest of my life, all because of you. Fate brought us together, but it was your intelligence and kindness and strength that made me fall in love with you. And if you'll give me the chance, I want to spend the rest of my life holding you and kissing you and loving you. I want to get a dog with you and tattoo your name on my chest. I want you to be mine forever, just as I'm forever yours.

"Will you marry me, Zayn?"

Zayn's eyes were shining bright as he leaned down, nodding against Liam's lips as he began to kiss him. Liam kissed him right back, happier than any one man had a right to be.

They'd gotten married less than a month later, each of them giving the other their vow to love one another forever, Zayn taking Liam's name (Liam was almost positive that he'd done it just so that he could change the name of his shop to Zayn's House of Payne, insisting that it was the perfect name for a tattoo parlor).

It was impossibly, magically perfect, just as it was two years later, Liam working at a local primary school, Zayn's shop thriving. They spent their days apart but their evenings together, Liam regaling Zayn with all of the cute things his kids had gotten up to that day while Zayn sketched, Zayn telling Liam about his crazy customers while Liam cooked them dinner. And their nights, their nights were spent in a tangle of limbs and love, cuddles and kisses inevitably leading to sweaty skin and muffled moans. Liam never wanted to stop touching Zayn, or stop loving him. He'd never stopped looking at Zayn the way he had the first time he'd seen him, and he didn't think he ever would.

It had scared Liam a bit, at first, how quickly he'd fallen in love with Zayn, and how easily they'd fit into each other's lives. But he'd come to believe that Zayn had been right all along. Fate really had brought them together, everything that had happened in their lives leading them to each other. Liam knew without a doubt that he was meant to be Zayn's, and that Zayn was meant to be his.

Who was he to argue with fate?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought, so please comment or come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://cupcakes-x-cocaine.tumblr.com/). xoxo


End file.
